Elite Poke Academy
by Det2x
Summary: Theres a reason why it's called elite a pokespe & anime crossover that will experience school life whether they like it or not. Even if they have their similarities and differences will they still go well at each others' presence and maybe enhances their strenght aside pokemon related? (I suck at summaries, ships are still deciding depending on readers but there's multiple ships.)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story about PokeSpe and probably the anime as well. This is kinda an inspired story from those stories I heard and watched so yeah, any similarities are just a coincidence.**

 **Chapter 1: Dorm buddies forever and cake!**

* * *

"So, is everyone here?" Green asked checking his watch and holding his luggage. He and the dex holders from Kanto to Hoenn are waiting at Canalave city in Sinnoh. They just rode the S.S. Anne and Aqua to reach Sinnoh. You see, they're gonna attend classes in the new elite academy in Jubylife city and it's very much needed since they're still underage and have to be on school for their future. They jt had free scholarship given by professor Oak.

"Excuse me senpai," Crystal began raising her hand. "Red-senpai is not here."

"Speaking of, he didn't join us in the ship." Green said taking a look at the school's brochure. "But that doesn't matter, we need to go to the academy no- why is a Snorelax in front of us?" he asked and everyone's attention turned to the Snorelax.

"Huh? Pika?" Yellow began as she turned back and saw Pika had opened the van's door.

"LOOK OUT!" Gold yelled as they all being pushed by the heavy pokemon making them all go inside the van.

"I'm getting squished!" Gold reacted as he was pushing the snorelax's belly.

"I need to breathe heeeeeeere!" Sapphire yelled as the van quickly went to the right and the honking of the other vehicles was heard.

"Who do you think is driving this van?" Emerald asked.

"I don't know but he's reckless at driving." Ruby said. "Hope we don't get an accident."

"Hope we survive." Green said as he sighed.

A few minutes have passed and the van stopped. They heard the door slides open and the Snorelax suddenly disappeared leaving the area roomy. They noticed Pika going outside the van like nothing happens. The dex Holders quickly exchanged looks as they seated at the floor.

"Isn't that Pika?" Yellow asked.

"I'm not sure, probably a random pikachu." Silver said as he stood up.

"Whoever that is who's driving he's gonna pay for kidnapping us like that!" Gold said as he took his backpack and headed out. The others quickly followed him.

" R-red-senpai!" Gold yelled in surprise making the others surprise as well. "Do you know who drove this van?"

"Uh huh!" Red said casually. "It's me!"

"WHAAAATTT!?" Everyone except Green and Silver yelled.

"What?" Red asked densely.

"And I thought Gold is the most reckless one I know." Green said.

"You have a license riiiight?" Ruby asked.

"Yup, why?" Red asked showing his license.

"Forget about the reckless driving, why did you kidnapped us like that?" Blue asked glaring at Red. "You could at least say 'hey, let's go to Jubylife, I'll drive ya!' instead, you kidnapped us with the use of your Snorelax."

"Sorry Blue, I'm just tensed when I'm at the driver's seat and Yellow might react saying its dangerous for me to drive, but still I gave you free transportation." Red said awkwardly and nervously.

"Forget about what's happen, the important thing is we're alive but Red, I don't want you to drive ever again unless if your passengers are the people you want to be dead."Green scolded, glaring at his friend.

"That's just mean." Red said.

"I want you to promise." Green said still glaring.

"Yes, I promise." Red said and they all headed to the Elited Pokemon Academy.

* * *

As they arrived, it was a big campus there's different kind of fields for different kind of sports, a gymnasium at the right, the dorm building on the left and other small buildings at the back. It's really elite. They entered the campus and went to the registrar to claim their schedule and dorm assignments and they also met up the Sinnoh holders there.

"It's our seniors!" Dia said as he ran towards his seniors and gave them a nice big hug each.

"It's good seeing you here senpai." Pearl said as he shook Gold's and Red's hands.

"I hope you had safe travels on the way here." Platina said happily and the seniors just stared at Red unamusingly.

"Oh it's been an exciting travel." Blue said sarcastically glaring at Red.

"Is that so? well, we just got our schedules and dorm rooms and we're just roaming around." Pearl said.

"Blue-senpai, Yellow-senpai! I saw the dorm list and I'm happy to say we're all roommates." Platina said excitedly waving his hands excitedly.

"Really, well, I already got my schedule and let's go!" Blue said locking her arms to Platina's carrying her trolley on her other hand.

"I already got mine too woah!" Yellow said as she was being dragged by Platina and they all headed outside to the dorm buildings.

"Well that leaves missy out of our exploration." Pearl said watching the three people leave. The dex holders then took their schedules to start their term.

"Hey Sapphire what dorm are you?" Crystal asked as she took hers.

"Dorm number 103." Sapphire said as she read her paper. "Junior class B."

"Aww too bad, I was hoping we're in the same dorm I'm in Dorm 102." Crystal said sadly as she take a look again at her paper. "Oh gosh, I'm a senior, in Senior class B."

Gold read his and a grin appear on his lips. "Well, serious gal, I'm gonna join you to class and I'm in dorm 202 in the boys' obviously, hey Silver, what class you got?" he asked as he peeked at Silver's paper but Silver quickly fold it.

"I'm at the same class as both of you but unfortunately not in dorm, I'm at dorm 103." Silver said and noticed Gold's sad expression but he ignore it. "It's just dorms."

Green and Red look at theirs and shared to themselves before telling it to anybody.

"Don't worry Gold, you'll have a familiar face to annoy and be with." Red said.

Gold's eyes began to sparkle like a child. "Really, are we roommates senpai?" he asked.

"Well no, I'm at dorm 101, the first room of the dorm I think." Red said scratching his head. "I meant Green."

"Green-senpai, really? that's awesome!" Gold said as he took Green by the arm. "Well, let's go!"

"H-hey! slow down!" Green said as he was being dragged.

"Silver-senpai, you're with me in the dorms by the looks of it." Ruby began as he fixed his glasses. "I'm at the same dorm as you and the same class as Sapph." he said.

"Well, let's get a move on, I want to unpack as soon as possible." Silver said and he left.

"Okay, hey Rald what's your class and dorm." Ruby said before leaving.

"Same class, your neighbor." Emerald simply said as he joined Ruby and headed out. "We'll take our leave, bye guys!"

"C'mon Crys-senpai, let's go to the dorm building together." Sapphire said pulling Crystal by the hand as they headed out. "See you around guys!"

"We'll be leaving now bye Red-senpai, Dia, Pearl!" Crystal said.

"Hey Dia, Pearl, mind helping me unpack. We can go exploring together." Red said and Dia and Pearl then helped him with his luggage.

"Will do senpai!" Dia said taking his luggage from his hand.

"Absolutely." Pearl said taking his other bag.

"You don't have to carry my stuff, it's fine." Red said as they began walking.

"It's fine senpai, we're happy to help." Dia said.

"By the way, are you roommates and classmates?"

"Yup, our fate are always intersecting, nothing can pass the manzai duo!" Pearl saluted.

"We're also classes with Missy." Dia said childishly.

"That's good, mind cooking for me Dia before we explore, I'm starving!" Red asked massaging his belly.

"Will do Red-senpai! I'm gonna bake you a huge cake!" Dia said giving him a thumbs-up.

* * *

Our three female trainers, Blue, Yellow and Platina had just finished packing and signing up for their clubs. They just walked around campus visiting the second floor which must be where the sophomore hall is.

"Oh no," Platina reacted as she stopped walking, her two seniors looked at her. "I left Diamond and Pearl on their own."

"C'mon Platina, they're two peas on the pod, they'll be alright they're not kids." Blue said as she continued walking but she bumped into someone causing her to lose balance and fell.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was walking." A male voice said, offering his hand to Blue.

"C'mon N, watch where you're going next time, it's for your own good y'know." The black-haired male said

Blue looked up and accept the hand. She looked at the boy who she bumped into. He's quite tall, has long green hair that's been tied and wear a sleeved shirt and a hat. With him, are a group of teenagers as well, a brown haired male and female, a black haired male and a blonde girl.

"It's fine, it's my fault as well. " Blue said in a cheery voice.

"That's a relief, I am N." N said as he bowed and kissed Blue's hand very gentleman like to the three dex holders. "This is Black, White, Cheren and Bianca." He then introduced the others but he's interrupted by White's sudden squeal.

"Prez, what's up?" Black said covering his ears.

"I know them, they're the group of trainers who done a lot of adventures saving legendaries." White said as she began to fangirling.

"I didn't know we're that famous." Yellow said.

"I know you, I've been watching your shows. You're from Unova right?" Platina asked and White nodded happily and the two girls kept fangirling at each other.

"This is the greatest day of my life, I have to interview you." White said to Platina, Blue and Yellow. "Crystal-senpai is my roommate but she refuses to be interviewed and suddenly left."

"You can't blame her you know!" Black yelled in the background but White ignores him.

"Don't worry, Crystal's not that kind of person but if you're close to her, you might be." Yellow said.

"Yeah, she's nice and serious about answering question." Blue said. "So what classes are you guys?"

"All of us are sophomores except for N who's a senior." Bianca said calmly.

"I'm in Senior class C." N said proudly.

"You're in the same with Yellow." Blue said cheerfully and Yellow nodded.

"Well, I'll see you in class tomorrow Yellow." N said as she took Yellow's hand and kissed it. Yellow blushed at this and quickly took her hand from N's hold.

"Yes, I'll look forward to it." Yellow said nervously.

* * *

Gold and Green arrived at their dorm and to their amazement, it's not that bad, there's 4 beds, a bathroom, 4 desks beside each bed, 4 closets at the wall with their names, one medium sized television sticking at the wall and one bathroom. Gold suddenly dived at one of the bed leaving his backpack at the floor. Green walked to the bed beside his and unpacking.

"It's not a bad room eh senpai?" Gold said snickering. "And the bed is so soft I can feel the clouds."

"Before you feel the clouds, get your things unpack." Green said simply as he hangers his uniform at his closet.

Gold stared at him for some time and began to do the same. As he was going to put his clothes at his closet, Gold read the names of the other 2 closets. "Ash and Cilan huh? wonder who they are?" he wandered aloud that he didn't noticed Green approaching him.

"Cilan? He's one of the Unova gym leaders. He's one of the gym leaders that's not teacher purpose unlike his brothers."

"Oh, is there anyone leaders that's not a teacher?" Gold asked starting to put his clothes in order.

"Yeah, there's Misty, we're just the three gym leaders who's student purpose." Green said as he returned from his usual place.

"Well, whoever Ash is, I hope he's fun and a nice kid." Gold said as he continue his work.

"I hope not too fun I can't stand another person like you." Green said as he began grinning.

"That's a harsh compliment but a good one when it comes from you." Gold said.

The two trainers has now finished their unpacking and Gold dived at his bed once more. Green stood up after putting his underwear and socks at his drawer.

"Well, I better get going I have to see gramps, so be a good boy." Green said about to leave but Gold was quick enough to stop him.

"The old man can wait, have a teeny winzy rest for a change." Gold said grinning staring at the ceiling. Green stared at him. "After Red-senpai's mad skills at driving, I'm sure we all need rest. I'm exhausted and you should too. I bet the old man can understand."

Green thought of this and just smiled and nodded. "You're right, well said Gold." Green said and took a book from his the top of his drawer and lay down at his bed and began reading his book. Gold began listening to DJ Mary's music to his pokegear until he's fast asleep. Green has been asleep as well after a few minutes of reading.

* * *

"Well, I'll be seeing you later Rald!" Ruby said as he and Emerald parted ways going to their respective dorms. Ruby opened the door expecting Silver to either began sleeping or unpacking. He's also a rather excited who his roommates are and to his surprise, he saw Wally coming out from the bathroom.

"Wally, you're here!" Ruby said happily.

"Ruby-kun! It's nice to see you again! I know you're here because of the closet name" Wally said.

"So, who's the other one?" Ruby asked, looking at the other green-haired male.

"He's Drew, I interviewed him recently and he's coordinator like you." Wally said. Ruby's eyes then sparkles as Wally mentioned coordinator.

"This is the luckiest day to have met another male coordinator." Ruby said shaking Drew's hand excitedly. "I'm Ruby, a coordinator as well, I won all of the Hoenn's ribbons." Ruby said proudly. "How about you? can I see your ribbon case?"

Drew took the case from his pocket and proudly show it to Ruby. "These ribbons are from Hoenn and other events."

"Wait, I never seen these before…" Ruby said in amazement. "Are you foreign?"

"I said it's from hoenn? Are you deaf?" Drew asked. "Wait, I almost forgot, this is your dimension not mine so of course, you don't know."

"Alright, wait, what? different dimension?" Ruby asked.

"Ask the professor, I don't want to answer those silly questions." Drew said as he head out the dorm.

"Well, that's kinda rude." Ruby said as he began to unpack.

Silver sat up at his bed. "I'm kinda interested about what he said about the dimension-that's right, I should be going now, I better meet up with Gold and Crys. I'll make my leave." he then headed out.

"So, have you signed up in any clubs Ruby-kun?" Wally asked, laying down his bed.

"Not really, I quickly went here after getting my schedule." Ruby said simply.

"Well then, let's signed up after you're done unpacking, I'll help out!" Wally said.

After they unpacked they then headed outside for the bulletin board to see the clubs and to their surprise, they saw a pair of Sapphire arguing.

"Isn't that Sapphire?" Wall asked. "why are they're two of them?" Ruby just shrugged and approached them with Wally following him.

"Hey Sapph!" Ruby said looking at the Sapphire with the familiar blue clothing that he made when they're ten. "Who's your friend?"

"Hi~" the other Sapphire said. He wears the same clothes as the original Sapphire except it's a red version.

"Ruby, this is my roommate, May, she's kinda annoying forcing me to join the contest club." Sapphire said lazily. "I have my life y'know!" she then shouted at May who instantly gave her a peace sign.

"You're like my twin so let's have the same club even if we're not the same class." May pouted.

"Let me guess May, you're from the same dimension as Drew?" Ruby asked casually.

"Drew? Oh yes, he's my contest rival back in my travels until now actually." May said happily. "So Sapph, please join for me?" she said rather cutely.

"Not a million no! I'm going the battle club thank you very much!" Sapphire said as she began to get a pen and about to write her name but May beats her and write her name as well in the contest club. "No fair! you don't have my permission!"

"Sorry sweetie~" May said.

Ruby then took Sapphire's pen and write his and Wally's name at the battle contest. He looked at Sapphire. "Let's have a dare, Sapph, you'll try joining contest and I'll be doing battle either pokemons or something physical for extra-curricular and we have to…" Ruby then whispered something to Sapphire that May and Wally began to be curious about it. "Got that?" Ruby asked smiling and Sapphire nodded confidently.

"Gotcha!" Sapphire said and faces May. "Fine, I'll be your twin something just please don't embarrass me."

May then laugh and hugged Sapphire tightly. "Oh thank you Sapphy."

"Please don't call me that." Sapphire said blushing as she noticed Ruby and Wally laughing silently.

"Well, Sapphy, Ruby and Wally, let's have the most fun time of our lives!" May said dragging the three of them.

* * *

Silver was now in front of Green and Gold's dorm. He rang the doorbell to pick up Gold because they're gonna explore with Crystal as usual. The door opened and there revealed Green who was still sleepy from his nap. Silver snickered as he saw the young Oak's face.

"Uhh senpai, you have something in your face." Silver said awkwardly. Green rubbed both his cheeks lazily but Silver kept grinning.

"Is it gone?" Green asked.

"No, I think you should wash your whole face. I think Gold made your face a canvas." Silver said sneering as Green let him inside the dorm for a while. As Silver entered, he saw Gold scolding a boy and by that, he looks very much like Red but his eye color and hairstyle is not the same. At the side, he saw a green-haired young man unpacking his clothes.

"I don't think Gold is the one responsible but our roommate." Green said as he wiped the doodles on his face. "Gold, stop that! Fighting isn't gonna help!"

"I'm not fighting I'm scolding!" Gold began as he received a clean wet towel from Green. "That boy just ruined my dream and my face!"

"Well, I pity you but Crystal's waiting outside." Silver said.

"Right, Crys!" Gold said combing his hair and put his hat and goggles. He faced the boy and raised his fist to him. "Mark my words Ash Ketchum, you will have pay for what you've done to my handsome face!"

"Sheesh, I'm sorry senpai...please forgive me it's just a little prank." Ash said apologetically but Gold just glared at him.

"It's just a normal prank Gold," Silver said. "I mean, that's what you always do right?"

"Back when I was still ten." Gold said. "But fine that's just a warning!"

"By the way, that's Cilan, one of the Unova's gym leader in Striaton City." Gold said as he began to head out. "And that's Ash Ketchum, the soon to be pokemon master. Child's talk!"

Silver bowed to both Cilan and Ash and followed Gold outside. Green also followed and the three of them walked outside going to the main building.

"First day in campus I'm already pissed." Gold said. "And it's rare for me to be pissed."

"Same here, Cilan's doing fine but that Ash is a lot childish than Gold." Green said irritably.

"Anyway, my roommate mentioned something about different dimension maybe they're from that world since Ash reminds me of Red-senpai."

"Maybe, I heard about that from grandpa that's why I'm going there." Green said honestly.

"Let's go there instead Silver, I want to hear these kind of things." Gold said excitedly.

"He's gonna tell at the orientation tomorrow." Green said.

"What are you talking about?" Crystal asked as they approached her. They then explore the building together.

"Nothing, just talking our time about our roommates." Gold said simply. "Did you met yours?"

"Two of them actually, they're from Unova and one of them wants to interview me because she said we Japanese dex holders are famous." Crystal said honestly.

"She's in show business?" Silver repeated.

"Yeah, she's from the BW agency." Crystal said simply and Gold and Green was surprised and suddenly react to this depending on their personality.

"That's the famous network in Unova, it's like Goldenrod or Lavender town radio stations but Unova." Green said with an excited tone.

"They just not have cartoons or news but pokemon drama as well." Gold said excitedly as well. "My mom watches those flicks."

They went passed the Economics room and smelled something savory that their stomachs started to growl.

"Something smells delicious and I want to eat!" Gold said as he headed to the economic room followed by the three trainers. There they see Red and Pearl sitting at one of the chairs and Dia cooking in the nearby kitchen. It seems they're gonna have a snack but with Dia's skills and situation, it might be a grand feast.

"Hey guys, we're gonna have cake made by Dia!" Red said inviting the four to come over. Pearl then gets 3 more seats at the table. Gold quickly sat next to his senior while Crystal, Silver and Green slowly joined them.

"Is using of facilities a violation except with permission?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah but Dia is a special case, he was allowed by the professor to use any kitchen found in the campus at any time." Pearl said proudly.

"Here we go guys! The greatest cake of all time!" Dia said proudly as he placed the three layer cake in the middle of the table.

"Dia, we can't finish the cake that easily." Red said nervously.

"Yeah, unless we're gonna have seconds or thirds or fourths." Gold said as he started to slice a piece of cake for all of them.

"Yeah but please don't have thirds because I'm gonna share this with our seniors, missy and other people." Dia said.

They nodded and started eating. Gold and Dia have seconds while the others just have a piece. After they have eaten, Dia sliced the cake and put it all in a decorative box for each slice. Gold had managed to control his sudden glutton for cake thanks to Crystal. Red and Green parted ways with their juniors after they cleaned and packed the cake in the facility to meet up with professor Oak while the rest of the juniors distributed cake to all the people they bumped into. Even though it's not enough for the whole campus, Dia and Gold headed for the kitchen to bake another cake and yes, Gold can cook something edible even if he's irresponsible and yes, Crystal and Silver was surprised at Gold's talent and skill.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **Chapter 1 done and I'm not promising that chapter 2 will be out immediately but please don't lose patience because I'm typing everyday depending if I have mood or idea on what I'm writing.**

 **And also, please review at what shipping ( can be OTP or broTP) will contain for this fanfic also, I'm sorry if some anime characters isn't here yet they might appear in some chapters but please tell me if I forgot someone or someone anime character you like to see here. I'll be putting Paul, Barry, Gary, Clemont, Dawn, Serena and iris.**

 **Also, tell me if you like if I add Lyra in the story, as Gold's or Crystal's sibling, your choice. I'll be adding a poll about it so please accept if your choice doesn't follow. If you're a guest or can't vote you can still tell in the review your choice and I'll add to my countings.**

 **Choices are:**

 **Gold's older sister?**

 **Gold's younger sister?**

 **Crystal's twin?**

 **Lyra being only child.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Today, I'll be trying some new ships here and mostly it's cracked or whatever comes to my mind but it's still multiple ships meaning a character can be shipped 2 or more times. So yeah...enjoy the fanfic~ suggest some shippings that needs their moments if you like to read something.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon or Pokespe**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:First day isn't the worse**

It's the next day, the first day of classes for our students in Elited Poke Academy. Red woke up and prepares himself for the day, he realized that he's the first to rise among the four of them. He also remembered he hadn't introduced himself to his roommates last night due to the exhaustion he had that he immediately fell asleep on his bed without noticing the people and even brushing his teeth. He looked at the clock at the center of the room and it's 6 AM. The orientation will start at 8. He took his towel and went to the bathroom to get ready.

As he was changing, he saw the names entitled in each closet. There's his name, Red, there's N, Paul and Xavier(X). The names are unknown to Red. He can't believe he ignore it while he's packing yesterday. It's probably because he had a lot of fun talking with his two juniors.

"Morning Pika, Vee! We're gonna have a great day!" He said as both pokemons stood at his shoulders.

He was now wearing his uniform, he's wearing a long sleeved polo, black tie and pants, and a blue blazer. He also pinned a pikachu pin at his chest pocket from his blazer and he noticed his three roommates woke up.

"Morning!" Red said cheerfully at his roommates, one was a tall young man with long wild green hair, the other one has purple and the last has messy black hair.

"Good morning." N said cheerfully as he stood up and fixed his bed. The purple haired guy just nodded and went straight to the bathroom with his towel as if it's his turn to take a bath. The black haired boy greeted as well. His emotion made Red remembered Green's usual expression every time he greeted.

"You must be Red, the Kanto champion?" N asked happily. Red nodded innocently. "I can sense you and your pokemons are very close, you can feel their happiness towards on maximum!"

Red, Pika and Vee exchanged looks and stared at N as he began daydreaming, he noticed the young boy fixed his bed and waited for the other guy to finish the bathroom. "You must X, the winner of the Kalos junior tournament correct?" Red asked and X nodded silently. "Who's N here?"

"That would be me." N said happily. "Nice to meet you Red, we all didn't formally meet because you immediately fell into a deep sleep but it's fine don't blame yourself." He patted Red's back.

"Y-yeah, so the other guy is Paul." Red clarifies and N nodded. "W-well, I'll be going, I'll be having breakfast so see ya around N and X." and he went out.

"That's exhausting and they both have names or nicknames as letters. Not blaming them though." Red said to himself, Pika and Vee as he walked to the cafeteria in the main building. "Let's just have breakfast."

As he reached the cafeteria, he automatically joined Blue, Yellow, Platina, Dia, Emerald Pearl, Wally, Ruby and Silver who were already eating their food. He noticed Ruby, Wally, Emerald, Dia and Pearl's uniform has a different color than his instead of a blue blazer, they are wearing red. The girls' uniform matches the color depending on the grade they are. The girls wear black miniskirts, a blazer depending on color and a tie as well.

"By the way Dia, your cake yesterday was so heavenly, we had a war in our dorm." Blue complimented making Dia blush.

"I don't know what to say but thank you." Dia said scratching his cheek.

"Hi Greenie~" Blue cheered as he saw Green,Gold, Cilan and Ash approaching them with their trays.

"Will you shut up already!" Gold yelled at Ash as he sat down beside Silver. "You've been talking about your adventures since last night and it's a miracle we all went to sleep!"

"Sheesh, sorry." Ash muttered annoyingly. "Hey May, Dawn, Iris, Gary!" He then waved happily. May, Dawn, Sapphire and Crystal arrived with their trays. Sapphire and Crystal joined the table.

"Morning Ash!" Dawn greeted.

"Missy, something wrong?" Diamond asked that everyone stared at Platina.

"Y-y-you l-l-look more li-like m-m-me-e." Platina stuttered pointing at Dawn. Dawn smiled happily as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm your counterpart, nice meeting you princess." Dawn smiled.

Green suddenly spit his coffee as he saw his look-a-like Gary saluting him, making Silver all wet and smell like coffee. "S-sorry..." Green said apologetically looking at Silver regretfully.

"It's fine," Silver said and he drank his water to calm himself.

"Oh look, Paul here reminds me of that red-headed boy by their facial features." Cilan said as he magically wear his detective hat and uses his magnifying glass. Silver heard this and suddenly choked causing him to spit the drinking water that he drank directly at Green's face. Everyone then laugh at what they witnessed.

"I think you two should go to the restroom and clean up." Blue said grinning. "Go on~" and to that, Green and Silver do as she says.

* * *

Orientation has finally begun at the gymnasium, the dex holders and Ash's friends have sat next to each other as they listened to professor Oak. Gold had managed to sit between Crystal and Silver to avoid Ash's blabbering mouth.

"Good morning everyone and this is the first year of this school and you're lucky to be part of this great community." Professor Oak introduced. "Some student are not from this world but the other, thanks to the portal we scientists built so please respect each other at all times." Professor Oak said and continue his speech about the teachers and rules of the school. It took a few hours that half of the students are slowly falling asleep. "One more thing, students that have a golden badge stick to their schedules will have to go to chemistry lab every Friday after school same goes for the bronze except you'll be going to the library. There's something we want from you. Good day and learning awaits!" And so, the students going to their classes.

"Urgh, wonder what the old man has in stored for us." Gold wondered aloud as he yawned. He was walking with his friends including Ash, Cilan, May and Dawn.

"I can't wait for Friday probably something awesome right Pikachu?" Ash said in a happy tone as he faces his pikachu. "I got golden!"

"Sure, don't get your hopes up that that's better than us bronze." Gold said lazily ignoring Ash's cheers. The dex holders(manga ) has obtained the bronze badge while Ash and his friends(anime) received the gold on.

"I too, am getting excited even if it's four day ahead." Platina said cheerfully.

"But it's exciting that classes are starting any sooner." Ruby said.

* * *

Let's start at Junior class B."How about continue the story later." Ruby said worriedly and half annoyed. The three trainers from the other dimensions kept talking about gyms, contests, adventures, legendaries, pikachu, cute pokemons, Brock's cooking, and a lot more. Ruby's lucky day yesterday has come to a halt today because by the drawing of paper for the seats, Ruby was found in the center of May and Dawn and behind Ash. At first, it's fine for him to talk with them about stuff but after a few minutes, he'd rather argue with Sapphire about clothes than this. He's not a type of person to blame others easily so he just nod to all of their questions to avoid offending them.

"Ruby!" Roxanne shouted having the class stared at Ruby. "I know your hat is your whole world but please remove it as respect to my class." she scolded. Roxanne was their Mathematics teacher and she don't like disobedience and no respect in her class. Ruby quickly took off his hat making everyone saying their oohs and ahhs because it's very rare to see Ruby without his hat. Ruby had gone a little bit famous these months because of his winning ribbons. Roxanne just ignored the noise made by her students and continued to write on the board. "Now, answer this question before we discuss."

"Are you always this famous in this world?" Ash whispered.

"Not really, but I think I will be." Ruby simply said.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"I somehow getting popular at the pokemon dresses I made." Ruby replied

"That's awesome! I bet they're cute, mind making for my Blaziken?" May cheered as she smiles which made Ruby blushed a little. He quickly shook his head and looked at Sapphire who's busy studying the math equation.

"Ruby, what are you thinking? She's May not Sapphire, They're completely different." Ruby thought as he punches his temples quietly then looking at his notes to begin to solve the equation.

* * *

In Senior class B, the students have just finished their first individual activity about the pokemons' abilities and moves in the care of the Olivine city's gym Jasmine. Gold is still writing his essay and Crystal and Silver was watching him focus on his work.

"DONE!" Gold yelled, getting too much attention as he went to the teacher and passed his work.

"You're so focused today," Silver said grinning for his friend that made Gold even prouder. "So focused you're starting to get weird."

"Haha very funny," Gold said sarcastically. "There's a reason why I got here in the first place with ya."

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked curiously.

"My IQ." Gold said obviously. "It's same level as you guys." His friends began to laugh but Gold just ignore them. "Laugh all you want, I know I'm not as smart as Green-senpai but I'm not extremely dumb."

"So you're just using your brains rarely." Crystal said unamazed and Gold nodded innocently. "Anyway," I met Gary a while ago and tries hitting on me and soon I realized he's an aide at the professor Oak in their world." Crystal said looking at Gary who's sitting in the front reading one of the textbook.

"Why you not interested when I'm flirting with you huh?" Gold said childishly. "That's one of the world's greatest mysteries ever!" But before the hatcher ca say anything, Crystal punches Gold in the face leaving everyone watching them. Jasmine just ignored them knowing it's one of the girl's disciplinary measures.

The next period was about to start, the students are just waiting for the next teacher. They began to spread out and began chatting with their friends. Gary approaches the Johto trio.

"Hey Crys, why you punch Gold's face recently?" Gary asked innocently but ending up grinning mischievously.

"Yeah, why you hurt my handsome face?" Gold cried massaging both his cheeks but Crystal just pouted and avoided Gold's and Gary's gaze.

"Just deal with it." Crystal said irritably. She also noticed Gold's serious face staring at something, making her confused but she suddenly realized he and Gary is having a staring contest.

"You know, looking at you I always thought of Green-senpai." Gold said in a delinquent manner. "It's confusing."

"Well, duh..." Gary began sarcastically, sticking his tongue out. "He's my counter-part so yeah we're exactly alike but I'm more good-looking, I found a recreational room for student but it's only opened in weekends so..."

Gold suddenly grinned, "Betting on who's better? Deal!" He said as he thumbs up.

"Don't you dare cut classes and break in!" Crystal shouted.

"Don't worry we're not, we're matured guys Serious gal." Gold said lazily. "It's open on weekends, no classes."

"Yeah, who had the guts to cut class if you know the principal is the most strict of all people." Gary said matter-of-factly.

* * *

3rd period has began in Senior Class C. The students are having a group activity of three , having a group sharing about the inhabitants of Pokemons and they should create a group report presenting to Erika as their nature teacher. Red, Yellow and N have grouped themselves because of common reason which is that they already knew each other. Their little sharing or should say little debate had been started.

"Okay," Red began as he pinches Pika's cheeks playfully. "Viridian Forest is known the home of Pikachus and other bug pokemons like other forest." He said but N interrupted him.

"Wait, you're speaking like Pikachus are very much stronger than those little bug pokemons," N said, making Red confused.

"What, I'm not saying that, it's just, there's a somewhat herd there, right?" He said as he looked at Yellow who nodded innocently. N just stared at him seriously. "So, let's talk about something else for the report, umm..."

"Wild pokemons can be found anywhere and they shouldn't be involved in battles, they have a free life y'know." N said in a matured way. "Same goes for our pokemon friends, I see now it's fine to capture but using them in battle against their is a no for me." N's words digested through Red's brain and Red felt guilty at what he's been doing in the past years ever since he was a kid, having his first adventure. He stared at Pika with such worriedness but Pika looked at him with determination saying it's alright.

"You know, I captured a lot of pokemons but free them eventually." Yellow said smiling as she suddenly felt a little drowsy. "Pokemons are friends after all."

"Yes! Yes!" N chanted cheerfully clapping his hands like a child. "Pokemons are friends we shouldn't hurt them so let our report be…"

"Pokemons can roam everywhere because they have rights." Yellow said with dedication.

"Wait, I think that isn't what Ericka in the report." Red reacted but Yellow and N keeps talking about the freedom and rights of pokemons and hints that they'll start a campaign, It's more of law in Red's opinion. "Guys?" he called but he was ignored, He glared at the two as they chat, he kinda felt left out and a little bit of jealousy circling in his head like he's starting to feel he don't want to see them talk. He looked at Pika and hugs him tightly for comfort.

"Say Pika, what hairstyle do you think will suite me?" he asked looking at the his bangs. Pika gave him a confused look and shook his head hopelessly. Red understands Pika's action that he let out a laugh. "It'll not suite me huh? How about I'll let Ruby groom you sometime, you're all messy and stuff." He said then he raised Pika at his eye level. "We don't want Chuchu and Pichu to tell you you're not presentable." Pika just ignored him , avoiding his gaze for a few seconds but smiled and quickly nuzzles and scratches playfully at Red's face making him fell on his chair causing Yellow and N to look at him curiously.

"Alright, alright! I'm gonna groom you later not Ruby!" Red said laughingly, having his two groupmates watched him rather enjoying at the bond Red had with Pika.

* * *

 **I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S CRACKED OR NOT BUT YEAH, HERE'S SOME HINT SHIPS THAT I'M NOT SURE IF YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT IT. NEED INSPIRING SHIPS THOUGH, I'LL ADD POKESHIPPING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON. JUST NEED SOME SITUATION SO ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW!~ THERE'S MANY CHARACTERS SO PLEASE DON'T EXPECT THAT ALL CHARACTERS WILL BE IN ONE CHAPTER BUT I'LL TRY. STILL, FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST (/^w^)/~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter's 3 here~ sorry for the delay but thank you for your patience on waiting and hope you enjoy it.~**

 **EDIT: I'm sorry about the caps lock I just realized my mistake so I'm very sorry never happening again. OTL**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Blondes, Uniqueness, Counterparts**

"That's the end of today Manzai everybody! Hope you enjoy the show!" Pearl cheered as he waved in front of the video camera.

"Hope you have Manzaistic day!" Diamond said giving peace signs.

It's Wednesday evening, 6PM. Our Manzai duo has just finished filming their live show at Jubylife TV, the famous tv station. They spent almost three hours filming that Dia had to go to the neighboring cafe two times.

As the light turned off, the last filming and recording is finally over leaving the two pals fell on the floor simultaneously as they breathe heavily from exhaustion. They have been practicing their performance while writings puns all day since the moment they woke up.

"Pearl, let's go eat I'm starving." Diamond begged, holding his tummy to show to his friend that he's not joking.

"Dia, we've already eaten two times isn't it enough?" Pearl said as he looked at Dia but he felt pity as he saw Dia's puppy dog eyes begging him to come. He let out a sigh. "Fine, but this will be our dinner." he then stood up followed by Diamond.

"Yes, this is our dinner." Diamond replied childishly.

"Why do I have a feeling you're gonna still eat after-Hey Slow down Dia!" Pearl said lazily but he's been dragged by Diamond unexpectedly. Pearl took their bags with one hand as the other was occupied by Dia.

They arrived at Kotobuki cafe once again. They sat at the same usual seats they just sat in their last stop waved and nodded to the waiter who gave their usuals immediately after a couple of minutes but Diamond ordered another dish which he asked to take out instead.

"Pearl, why do they suddenly have fast food service?" Diamond asked as he took a bite of his meat and rice.

"Because," Pearl began as he put a spoonful of curry in his mouth. "Just in case, you get hungry, you don't have to spend time thinking what to eat."

"Geez, you think ahead." Diamond complimented in wonder.

"By the way, is that for Missy?" Pearl asked curiously looking at the box which Diamond asked to take out. Diamond nodded shyly as his cheeks began to turn a slight pink.

"Yeah, it's for her. She instantly has a liking of parfaits she said." Diamond said.

"Why didn't you make one instead, Missy like homemade right?" Pearl asked.

"She liked parfaits here." Diamond said simply making Pearl nodded slowly. "Uhh Pearl are you alright?" he suddenly asked as he saw Pearl's face began to go red and suddenly panting as quick as quick as he can.

"Water! Water! Water!" Pearl said as he signalled Diamond to get him a glass of water. Diamond quickly gave him his glass in frustration but Pearl suddenly took the pitcher and drank it in one gulp, making Diamond in shock, still holding the glass.

"Are you alright now?" Diamond asked trying to forget what just happen.

Pearl then fell to his seat and slouched trying to relax and nodded. "I know I like curry but that was…" he said annoyingly making Diamond ready to make Pearl at ease.

"Mr. Cook will have a bad reputation at this, Pearl please don't make Mr. cook lost his job." Diamond begged but Pearl ignored his beg and continue to talk.

"Enough Dia this curry is..." Pearl said in an angry look. Diamond looked at the waiter asking for an apology. "AMAZING!"

"Ehh?" Diamond asked in shock. "I mean, that's good to hear Pearl!" he said in his normal happy and cute personality.

"Yeah, I gave my regards to the chef." Pearl said giving the cook and waiter a thumbs-up. "But Dia is still awesome at cooking though. C'mon let's head back to the academy." Pearl said as he paid to their dinner and he and Diamond returned to the academy.

* * *

They arrived at dorm 204, their dormitory to take a break at their beds. They're the only ones there because it's still dinner time and since they already had dinner outside they head straight in the dorms.

"Hey Pearl." Diamond began as he snuggled his pillow."I just realized something."

"What is it?" Pearl asked as he answers his homework using his Poketch for calculations. He was lying at his bed.

"This school has many blondies. Emerald-senpai, Yellow-senpai, Clemont, Barry and most of the freshmen." Diamond said. "Especially this dorm."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence. It's all coincidence." Pearl said and he suddenly looked at Diamond with confusion. "Wait what do you mean 'especially this dorm'?"

"Clemont, Barry and you are blondes except me." Diamond said as he about to cry.

"C'mon Dia, it's just a coincidence, Barry is my counterpart so it's obvious and it's not Clemont's fault he's blonde." Pearl said spinning the pen in his hand.

"But-but-but-My hair is black and I don't have counterparts. Missy have a counterpart." Diamond sobbed.

"It's nobody's fault, you're not alone Gold-senpai, Emerald-senpai and Ruby-senpai don't have any as well." Pearl said.

"But blonde! I want to be blonde!" Diamond cried.

"NO! You're not Diamond if you're blonde and no dying of hair in the law." Pearl said acting so mature. He was just forced to read the handbook of the school supervised by his senior Crystal.

"Okay." Diamond said sadly. "Oh right, I have to give the parfait to Missy. I'll do my homework later." he took the box and headed for the door. "You coming Pearl?"

"Nah, I want this to be done now so go ahead." Pearl said smiling, his gaze back at his homework. Diamond nodded and headed out.

As Diamond walks going to the cafeteria hoping Platina is still there. He saw Pearl walking opposite him. He was reading a comic book.

"Hey Pearl!" Diamond greeted as he approached him but he received a smack in the head with a paper fan. He then remembered we have two Pearls and one of them is known as Barry.

"Diamond, You'll be having a fine of 500 k pokedollars for calling me Pearl. I'm Barry remember that!" Barry scolded.

"Whaaa! I don't have any money." Diamond said. "I'm so so sorry."

Pearl gave him a glare as Diamond keeps apologizing. "It's fine, I'm just kidding. Pearl's right you're really gullible." Barry said laughing.

"I'm not that gullible." Diamond pouted. "Thank you for not fining me."

"No problem, it's really a pain having a counterpart like this. You can't tell the difference." Barry said casually.

"Yeah, Pearl say that too that's why we agreed to be together so that when they saw me people can tell Pearl is Pearl." Diamond said. He then saw Gold waving at them as he walked.

"Yo Dia! Pearl! Don't forget you're helping me at the mini daycare tomorrow and I want you to be early, okay see ya!" Gold said and he made his through his dorm.

"See, what did I told you?" Diamond said pointing at the direction where Gold left.

"You're right...well, I'll be leaving then, I got to rest." Barry said as he stretched and left Diamond.

Diamond was now at the grounds heading for the cafeteria but instead he was heading at the library because he saw Platina reading at the shelves by the window. He approaches her with a warm greeting.

"Hey Missy!" Diamond greeted giving her the box of parfait.

"Good evening Diamond, how was your man-is this for me?" Platina asked as soon as she received Diamond's gift.

"Yeah, it's a parfait. we bought it at the cafe after our show." Diamond said blushing slightly.

"Thank you very much." Platina said with a bow.

"You read a lot of pure literature missy." Diamond said looking at the stacks of books at the table where Platina is studying.

"Yes, I'm getting ready for Gold-senpai's mini daycare tomorrow and I wish I wouldn't be a bother." Platina said as she continue to read.

"I'm sure you don't need reading missy, you're just gonna take care of the pokemons like usual." Diamond said.

"But I have to know what to do." Platina said not taking her eyes off the book.

"Missy, just relax and let your instinct take over tomorrow." Diamond said.

"Instinct?" Platina repeated and Diamond nodded.

"You know what missy, instead of studying pokemon daycare, how about helping me study for classes tomorrow, I haven't started my homework." Diamond said nervously.

Platina's eyes widened but nodded in agreement, letting a soft giggle come out from her. "What about Pearl, is he not going to be here as well?" she asked smiling.

"No, he have Barry to help him in the dorms." Diamond said as he took out a piece of paper piled from Missy's things. Platina nodded and both she and Diamond began to study.

* * *

It's now 4AM. Red, Green, Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Wally, Diamond, Pearl and Platina are outside near the small house known as the mini daycare center. Professor Oak has built this as a facility for the daycare club. The other dex holders, Yellow, Blue, Silver and Sapphire couldn't be there because they are still sleeping soundly at their dorms. Gold is automatically the President of the club because he is an apprentice of Professor Oak's friends who is known as the daycare couple in Johto.

"We're here because you're my buddies and you're gonna help me build extra construction, groom pokemons," Gold looked at Ruby specifically as he mentioned 'grooming'. " and make sure baby pokemons behave well before the club hours starts and during class hours or else, Crys is gonna punish me or the old man will." Gold explained. "Before 6, we should be finished so that we're the first ones to eat breakfast!"

"If you're that scared of me hurting you, why did you invite me here?" Crystal asked with a frown.

"That's because I want you to see for yourself that I can be responsible." Gold said simply. "Same goes for Green-senpai. So that Professor Oak believes I did what I was told."

Green just shrugged and looked at the distant then grinned sarcastically. "Well, I just have to tell you'll just slack off like everyday."

"Hey no fair!" Gold shouted. "You never believe in me for being a responsible kid. Does this face resembles an innocent angel from the heavens?" he then showed his innocent eyes to both Crystal and Green.

"Actually no." Crystal said very straightforward.

"That hurts…" Gold said clutching the cloth of his uniform. "Anyways, let's get to work!"

They began working. Red, Green and Gold is in charge of the construction which is building a fence so that pokemons wouldn't wander around. Crystal, Ruby and Wally is in charge of the grooming. They bathe the pokemons either baby or not, have them to wear costumes designed by Ruby and the Sinnoh trio is in charge keeping the baby pokemons in their best behavior which is the hardest job ever.

"Gold-senpai, let's switch chores, you're good at taking care you're a breeder!" Pearl begged but Gold was busy in his carpentry.

"No, I always wanted to try carpentry-Ouch!" Gold yelled in pain as he accidentally hammered his hand for the third time.

"Gold, I'm pretty sure you have to change duties with Pearl. We don't want any injuries now." Red said and Gold agreed to it immediately.

It's now 5:50AM and they are already done, all the pokemons had managed to sleep soundly and smell nicely and the fences had now been completed. Platina didn't have a hard time taking care of the pokemons. It feels normal for some reason. Gold had received all the pain as the baby pokemons played with him tackling, slapping and even poisoning him. Luckily, Dia has many berries and potions stored. They are now in front of the cafeteria waiting for it to open to have an early breakfast.

"So, why did you skip dinner Dia, Pearl?" Red asked to break their silence. "It's unusual especially Dia." he then stared at the two rather mean.

"We didn't we just dine out because he is extremely hungry." Pearl said frankly and Diamond nodded with confidence.

"That's so unusual, the fact that you didn't even invite us!" Gold yelled and he was given a punch in the stomach by Crystal.

"Sorry, we forgot…"Pearl said, guilt in his voice.

"Anyway,I've got a question that's been bothering me since last night…" Diamond began and all eyes to the glutton trainer.

"Is this about buying blonde dye forget about it Dia." Pearl scolded making Platina looked at him in confusion.

"No dying of hair!" Crystal then scold.

"Will you hear me out!" Diamond yelled and they all fell silent, surprised at the loud voice of Diamond. "It's not about me being blonde it's about how come not most of us has counterparts? Does that mean we don't exist?" he asked rather terrified.

"I mean, I don't have a counterpart and all girls have and some boys as well!" Diamond cried.

Gold then laughed. "So you're saying Serious gal here is a boy for not having a counterpart? Touche…" he said and another smack from Crystal.

"Well, not that I'm saying it," Diamond said staring at his two Johto seniors then caught Crystal's gaze to him that made him flinched. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Don't worry Dia, only Gold receives my fists and kicks for being a perverted idiot." Crystal said in her motherly instinct.

"Dia, my dearest junior," Gold began. "That calls uniqueness...I don't know what's so unique about Crys for not having one hehe."

"What?" Diamond asked not getting it.

"Are you saying, we're not unique?" Green asked as anger began to circle around his mood. glaring at the amber-eyed boy.

"Not at all senpai!" Gold said frustrated.

"Calm down Green, you know Gold is just joking." Red said calming down his friend.

"You know Dia," Wally began. "It's hard having a counterpart that's with you everytime." he then starts to grit his teeth in anger.

"Why's that?" Diamond and Ruby asked.

"I'm not really a fan of contests so it's fine but such attitude is freaking me out." Wally said in a freaking-out way..

"Calm down Wally...Drew is just being a pushover." Ruby said.

"Exactly!" Wally said.

Wally then looked at Pearl and Platina. "How about you, how are things going with yours?" Pearl just shrugs and Platina just shook her head innocently.

"Barry is a nice guy and always giving a fine at everything but he suffers the same pain as I do." Pearl said. "In short, we get along." he then looked at Platina waiting for her response.

"Well, Dawn and I get along in some way, giving contest tips and such. She freaks out when I told her that I do gym battles as well but like Pearl, we're in good terms." Platina said innocently.

"Hey everyone!" Blue greeted going to the group while dragging the blonde girl who is still in her sleep. Sapphire on their tail, still drowsy but not that drowsy like Yellow. "Sorry, we're late. We're fashionably late."

"Pesky woman…" Green muttered. Everyone then stared at her annoyed. Blue just winked apologetically and try to woke Yellow up to have support hopefully but it failed.

"We understand Yellow-senpai can't make it because of a habit of sleeping and Sapphire for being a lazy butt but c'mon!" Gold said desperately.

"I tried waking you up Blue-senpai but you don't want and I don't want to force." Platina said then bowed to Gold. "I'm very sorry Gold-senpai."

"It's fine, at least you tried." Gold shrugged. "Hey Silver ol' pal!" He saluted as Silver and Paul arrived.

"Morning Paul!" Red greeted.

"I can't stand that green-haired man yelling at where's you at. He keeps saying you're missing and here you are." Paul said irritably. "You'll pay for this."

"Wait, what did I do? I'm not at fault." Red said in surprise.

"I don't know who it is, but whoever's responsible for disturbing me first thing in the morning will pay." Paul said and he left the group and went inside the cafeteria leaving everyone staring at the entrance.

"I pity you Red for living the same room with that kind." Green said patting Red's shoulder.

"And I thought, Green and Silver are the killjoys." Gold said casually.

"Have pity on me for living in a room with weirdos." Red said.

"I think N is not weird," Yellow began.

"You don't even know, he has a habit of talking and minding everyone's business. He keeps singing, that's why it's hard to sleep and I just let myself be dozed with Sleeping powder." Red said.

"Cilan keeps singing as well even at the shower and critic every pokemon." Gold said. "At first, it's amusing but now it's annoying."

"I agree with Gold, but that's just what he is so I just let him, it's his life Gold, he can do whatever he wants." Green said frankly.

"Enough of this,I wan' to eat!" Sapphire said as she was the first to go inside the cafeteria once it has opened and then followed by the other dex holders and enjoy their breakfast together to start the day. Ignoring their dislikes and just enjoy life.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 finished! I made this chapte in Dia's POV well most of it except the last part but's it okay. meh. Hope you stay tuned at the next chapter still even if it's slow. Please review if you like~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 here~ Hope you enjoy the story~ This is a Johto trio's point of view and the anime series'. I forgot Jimmy and Marina so thank you jamesharold13 for reminding me~ ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Celebrities, Eyeballs and Awkward Meetings!**

The dex Holders have finished their breakfast and went to their classrooms. As usual, our Johto trio has been at their usual routine. Crystal chasing Gold for being such a perv and Silver is just there watching their fight all over again, being a witness at their arguments and probably the Rayquaza between Grouden and Kyogre but the only difference is they're people.

"Gold! Give me that camera I don't want to have a friend that's a creepy pervert!" Crystal yelled as the three of them entered the room. Their classmates all watched the three enter and started whispering. Crystal and Silver felt embarrassed and hides both their faces. Gold then stopped at his tracks and totally react to what he is seeing.

"Gold, what's wrong?" Crystal asked after she took the advantage to get the camera in his hand.

"Co-co-cou-cou-count-" Gold stuttered and gulped and continue to stutter. He was pointing at a girl glaring angrily at him. The girl looks like crystal from the twintails but instead of Crystal's dark blue hair and eyes, she have light ones. As Crystal saw this, she too was surprised that made her jaw dropped. Silver's reaction isn't as surprising as the two. His eyes just widened but suddenly return to normal like a normal person.

"Jimmy! I told you to buy me cola don't say you forgot it and just got an excuse for training your Typhlosion." The girl glared as he approaches Gold. "Hey, are you that desperate for a celebrity that you start wearing contacts just to impress me. That's sweet, but you have to do more than that."

Gold just couldn't say words. He wanted to talk back at the girl who just criticize but he was just so confused at what he's seeing. Crystal just continue to stare at the girl that looks exactly like her. Is this her counterpart?

The girl noticed Crystal and Silver and smiled at them, getting her pen and offers her hand requesting a paper. "Are you fans of mine? Where should I sign an autograph?" she asked then she stared at Crystal having her face face closed as she examined Crystal head to toe. "Wow, you're really a fan of mine that you actually have the guts and potential to cosplay as me I'm flattered."

"Oh Arceus, I can't believe it!" Gary yelled as soon as he enters the classroom. Having the students startled and stared at the Oak. "I can't believe it's her!" Gary shoved Gold and made his way to the girl. "I'm a fan of yours Marina! Can I get your autograph here in my sweater! I heard you just enrolled here yesterday evening." he fangirled.

"Ouch! that hurts!" Gold yelled but before he started a fight with Gary for shoving his attention turned into the door as it open revealing a boy that looks exactly like him except his bangs is longer than Gold's and his eye color is a bluish-purple. Gold is even more stiff.

"I couldn't find a cola so have some lemonade Marina." The boy said as he arrived. Gold and Crystal all went stiff, couldn't believe what they just witnessed it was too much for them to process in their head. Silver just there standing with his friends and observes the situation.

"Hey, you alright there-wait, don't tell me you're a clone!" the boy said in surprise after he took a quick observation to Gold. "Wait, you're my counterpart aren't ya! I'm Jimmy." he introduced as he smiled confidently. Gold returned to his senses and let out an awkward laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so. Hahaha!" Gold said awkwardly. "I'm Gold, you're handsome counterpart, this is Silver and this is-hey Crys you good?" Gold then poked Crystal's cheeks, arms and pulls her twintails as Crystal stared at the girl that was swarmed by a crowd of boys.

"That's Marina, a childhood friend of mine." Jimmy said simply as he joined Crystal. "She has become an idol and made me a personal slave."

"WHAATT!" Both Crystal and Gold yelled in surprise. Silver just headed for his seat and began reading a textbook.

"What? She made me do it! Don't judge, I don't like it as well in the beginning!" Jimmy said as he started blushing avoiding their gaze.

Gold's pervy nature started to come again as he looked at Jimmy mischievously. "You like her do you? That girl Marina riighhtt?~" Gold asked making his counterpart blush red as a tomato.

"Gold, you're making him embarrassed. come back here and let me take a look at your homework!" Crystal yelled as he dragged Gold by the collar. "Will you excuse us?" Jimmy nodded in surprised and take no action. He was just confused.

"That's just usual for them, don't let it get to you." Silver simply said to Jimmy.

"Jimmy! There you are! where's my cola I'm in thirst from my fans." Marina said. "I have a totally cosplayer fan recently and there's your cosplayer fan too." Marina cheered as she received the lemonade.

"There's no cola only lemonade." Jimmy said lazily. "They're not fans, they're our counterparts." he said simply but Marina tilted her head confused that Jimmy sighed hopelessly. "They're us in this dimension because we are sent by our Professor Elm here-don't tell me you forgot portal travel?"

"Oh that?" Marina asked in disbelief but smiled happily as she clapped her hands. "Let's go meet them then!"

"I can't believe it, you're one problem away, you didn't answer the last question." Crystal said as she was reading Gold's paper.

"Don't blame me for not knowing all of the legendary pokemons in Kalos. I don't know what's in Kalos anyway!" Gold said pouting.

"Why not ask Ash? I heard he's been to Kalos in their dimension? That does not make any difference."

"No! No!" Gold chanted childishly. "I don't want to hear his adventures anymore, It's just the same as his travels in other regions besides aren't you proud of me for answering most of the questions?"

"Well yeah I am, but it's one question but still" Crystal said.

"If you're gonna fight, don't you dare or I'll freeze you to death with Weavile." Silver scolded as he reads his textbook, making the two flinched and fell silent. Crystal shoves the notebook while Gold is just sitting at his desk/ They noticed Jimmy and Marina approaching them. Gold saluted them, Crystal waved awkwardly at them and Silver ignored them.

Marina quickly hugged Crystal. "Tell me, are you an idol? a model? in showbiz?" Marina asked excitedly. Gold just laughed loudly at this.

"Crystal? an idol! I understand she can be a model if she want to-Bwahahahaha!" Gold laughed. "I'm sorry, I can't just take the pressure." he continued to laugh. Crystal removed Marina embrace from her and quickly do a combo move of slaps to Gold.

"Shut up you pervert!" Crystal said. "Sorry Marina but I work as a professor's aide, have a knowledge of martial arts and known as the capturer in this Johto."

"It's fine, I was just happy I finally met my doppelganger." Marina said. "I'm sure needing you as my double in my action shows if you don't mind." Crystal shook her head refusing the offer.

"What about you Gold, Silver? what's your rank in society?" Jimmy asked curiously.

"Nothing much, a breeder slash hatcher and everyone's handsome boy." Gold said confidently. Now it was Crystal's turn to burst into laughter.

"You can't even get a single date from a girl and you flirted with Bugsy." Crystal teased.

"Hey, I don't know he's a he back then so don't judge!" Gold yelled. "Is it wrong to dream such desire?"

Gold then coughed to control himself. "Anyway, Silver was an ex-thief in the days, the son of the leader of the famous mafia team known as Team rocket and the pokemon Exchanger." he introduced Silver. Both Jimmy and Marina was surprised at this so Gold said more things about his friend"But he's good, he's not evil."

"That's good, for the second there I thought we have bad guys here." Jimmy said in relief.

"So change of topic," Marina began. "What makes you qualify for this elite school? I was picked because I was an idol duh and Jimmy here is my best friend."

The three exchanged looks and simultaneously looked at the two trainers. "Well, we're invited here because we need our academic records in life?" Gold replied being unsure.

"And we're a friends of the professor Oak here so yeah basically free scholarship." Crystal said.

"Oh, that's fortunate!" Marina said. The bell then rang telling it's the start of the first term. Marina and Jimmy went to their seats and classes with Crasher Wake has begun.

* * *

At the same time, the Juniors of class B has started with Brock as their new Biology teacher for both human and pokemons in replace of Erika who is very busy in Celadon city for the time being. Brock was now having a discussion about the pokemon status and ailments.

"Brock!" Ash called waving his hand to Brock as he stood up from his seat. "I didn't know you work here you didn't even tell us you're here."

" I'm sorry Mr. Ketchum but I'm afraid I'm not the Brock you speak of. You see, I am from here." Brock simply said smiling.

"So that's why you're ignoring us and flirty all the time." May wondered aloud.

"Yes, it's true," Brock nodded.

"I guess, he couldn't be here I'm very sorry for interrupting the class." Ash said as he bowed and sat at his seat blushing slightly.

"Apology accepted, Anyway let's continue shall we?"Brock invited and continue with the lesson.

"Psst...Emerald." Sapphire called the young blondie who's busy listening to the teacher.

"What?" Emerald asked.

"Have you ever wonder why Brock's eyes are always closed? Do he even have eyeballs?" Sapphire asked making Emerald surprised.

"What are you talking about, of course he has eyes, maybe it's his genes or something. I'm pretty sure you'll know why throughout the year cuz this is biology!" Emerald said.

"Emerald, Sapphire do you have anything to say in the class? Brock said and all eyes on them.

"Nothing much Brock-sensei, Sapphire is just asking me the possibility of the next lesson which is transferring of genes." Emerald said as he highlighted the phrase 'transferring of genes'.

"You're right, we're gonna discuss this in the future so please wait, I bet we're gonna discuss this maybe next week, okay Sapphire?" Sapphire nodded innocently as he cheeks went a slight pink from embarrassment.

The 3rd term has arrived to Junior class B and it's gym classes by Lt. Surge. The lieutenant decided to combine class A, B, and C.

"Class, as a warm-up I want you to run cuz we're gonna have track and field soldiers and don't be slow like a slowpoke! If you can, run as the wind, like a running bolt of a pikachu or a flying of a swellow!" Lt. Surge said in his commander in war voice. "Except for Wally who can run at whatever speed he can so don't force yourself boy." he said looking at Wally.

"Do you understand soldiers?" he asked in his big voice

"Yes Commander!" Everyone cheered as they saluted as real soldiers.

"Go! Go! Go! Go to war!" Lt. Surge as after he blew his whistle. Each row then ran in the field. Sapphire was now in the lead, Ruby and Emerald ran with Wally enjoying their jog. they're in last place.

Meanwhile, Ash and May was running together having a normal conversation as friends. Dawn was with them at the start but she decided to leave them to talk to Platina. Barry is with Diamond and Pearl.

"The Lt. Surge here is no different." Ash said desperately as he jog. May giggled to what Ash had said. She was looking at Sapphire who was now halfway.

"Yeah, I never realized I could be so athletic." May said.

"Yeah me too, Red is the Kanto champion. I can't believe he's my other self, so that means I'm strong!" Ash said in excitement.

"Oh sure, that's what the boy who always lose to the champion league says." May said in a sarcastic and annoying tone making the boy pout.

"Hey, I can hear you you know." Ash said but May just gave a smug look making the boy be annoyed even more.

"Nice seeing you here." Misty then said as she joined them.

"M-Misty!" Both Ash and May exclaimed in surprise.

Ash turned frustrated. :Wait! Are you our Misty or theirs?" he asked quickly.

"Your Misty." Misty said cheerfully giving both of them a peace sign. "I met the Misty here this morning and I say, she's older than me. I think she's a grown-woman now."

"So she's a teacher?" May asked.

"Not really but she's a club coordinator Ms. Fantina's assistant in the contest club." Misty said. "She no longer wear the side ponytail like I do."

"That's a bummer…" Ash muttered.

"Why, Is there something wrong ?"Misty asked curiously as she and May stared at the boy.

"Nothing, that's one way to see the difference." Ash said sadly avoiding Misty's gaze as he slightly blushed.

"It's weird seeing Brock not flirty." Misty began. "I saw him talking to the other female gym leaders and it's weird he's conversing like a normal person."

"Is Brock-sensei's eyes that famous that everybody starts talking about?" Emerald shouted from behind them. He's with Ruby and Wally.

"Hi!" Wally greeted raising his hand.

"Sapphire's words are serious enough to believe just understand her." Ruby said having pity on Sapphire's attitude that Emerald speak of.

"Sure, that's what the boy who just refuse to admit her confession to him said." Emerald said annoyingly. Ruby went red all of the sudden and avoided Emerald's eyes.

"Aww cute~" May cheered in awe. "Ruby likes Sapphire~"

"S-shut up! I'm gonna complete my laps so see ya." Ruby said then left them and ran away to go the crowd of his classmates.

"Oh goodness, it's true!" May said.

"Yeah and the funny thing is, they really can't admit it." Emerald said still sneering. He noticed Ash still rosy cheeks and that made him smile like Gold will do to annoy someone. "What's with you Ash, why you all pink? Do you like someone as well?" he asked, Misty looked at Ash with curiosity since she also has feeling for the young Ketchum.

"Not really...umm…"Ash then stopped his jog and whispered to Emerald. Emerald widened his eyes then stared at him for a while.

"That's just the magic of puberty totally normal but ask someone that's not me for more advice." Emerald said and he and Wally followed Ruby.

"Anything the matter?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I'm just growing up." Ash said bashfully.

"Continue running!" Lt. Surge yelled and they ran as fast as they can.

* * *

After a few lessons and classes, Lunch time has arrived. Ash and his friends in all regions are all together except for Paul who is eating alone in one table. There's also additional people with them such as Zoey, Clemont, Serena, and Iris.

"I can't wait for the first club meetings later!" Dawn said excitedly as she daydreams about dressing up Bunneary.

"Yeah, too bad, Ruby isn't joining." May said as she took a bite of her food.

"Why not, isn't he the contest champion in Hoenn?" Dawn asked curiously.

"He and Sapphire made a truce and that's it." May said simply.

"It's a good thing that idiot isn't there." Drew began. " I can't stand his attitude." but May just gave him an annoying smirk.

"Oh sure, you're just afraid Ruby's better than you." May said as she grinned which made everyone laugh as well.

"So speaking of clubs, what clubs are ya in? I joined the the talent scout club where it's like contests but the trainer is in it." Barry said. " The Manzai duo is now my seniors."

"Aren't they the same age as you?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, but they're in the next level in popularity and every kid want to be popular." Barry said as his eyes began sparkling.

"Speaking of popularity, Marina is here along with her slave." Serena said as she sips her iced tea.

"Isn't he her childhood friend?" Clemont asked as he fixed his glasses.

"Yeah, I'm not sure, they get along but it's like a bodyguard or something." Serena said.

"Good point…" Clemont said and continue eating.

"So, all of us girls are in the same club the contest club!" Dawn said cheerfully. "Go girls out!~" she raised her fist and all of the girls except Misty and Iris cheered with her.

"Misty, what club are you in, mind me asking?" Cilan asked.

"Oh, well the talent scout club with Barry." Misty said simply. "I want to know about my other self."

"Bonding with pokemon is just a great thing to do with your pokemons." Cilan said as he began to give critic again.

"Here we go again…" Iris said lazily and Ash just smiled awkwardly but getting curious at what Cilan will say.

"You and your pokemons will be happy together and will create a whole new connection. Such fantasy that will be." Cilan said as he began to feel every words he'll say as usual.

"Me and Pikachu still likes to train so we're sticking to Battle club right Pikachu?" Ash said happily to his pikachu who's enjoying his pofffins. Pikachu then let out a loud "pika!" and continued to eat.

* * *

At the neighboring table there seated Gold and Crystal eating lunch together alone because they couldn't find the others in the area. While eating, they eavesdrop the conversation of the (anime) trainers. Gold and Crystal both choked their food after hearing their conversation about Jimmy and Marina.

"Crys, gotta tell you something…" Gold said after drinking a glass of water to relieve his choke.

"What is it?" Crystal said in a disturbed tone.

"I have a feeling, my reputation as a human being will go low." Gold said staring at the people who they eavesdrop.

"I agree, me too for some reason." Crystal said. She looked at Gold as he started to laugh awkwardly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I can't believe it I am just a bellboy bodyguard of yours if we leave in their dimension." Gold said.

"You'll never agree to that unless it was a hot girl right?" Crystal said smiling mischieviously at her friend.

"Of course but why of all people?" Gold asked but Crystal shrugged.

"Don't ask me, I'm surprised myself me being an idol," Crystal said beginning to shiver. "You know I get stage fright and not into crowds-but hey, look on the bright side, we're still different people."

"You're right! Let's not be sad about little things." Gold said grinning. As they ate, Silver joined them with his tray of pasta and an apple. Gold's smile turned upside down when Silver sat down. "You're late."

"I'm at the library helping nee-san find a book about her research and sign up for a useless club." Silver said in his emo self.

"So what did you join?" Crystal asked.

"Book club." Silver simply replied.

"What? you don't want something exciting!" Gold yelled furiously making the students stare at him. "You're already smart and you want more brainiac things, c'mon pal, that's boring." but Silver ignored him.

"Well, too bad for you I'm not you." Silver said avoiding his eyes. "I have my own life and I don't want the clubs it's so redundant and boring for me."

Gold returned to his seat and nodded. "For a person like you it's reasonable but I'm just looking out for you buddy." but Silver ignored him and continue eating. For the rest of the hour, they fell into silence and something silly.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 finished~ Chapter 5 will be out soon because I got this inspirations all of a sudden but it will not be quick updating here like the next day next chapter no not like that...anyway, please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Shocking Popularity**

Classes has ended and it's time for the club activities,Half of the students have clubs to attend and the other half don't have one so they just do their own business. Green, Blue and Emerald decided to not have one because Green has errands to do, Blue grabs the opportunity to and Emerald is just plain lazy to attend one. Diamond quitted his club with Barry and Pearl because he wants to stop being his manzai act for the time being. Gold's club, the daycare club has been disbanded due to a little amount of members and instead turns to a time where trainers and pokemons bond if they wanted to. Gold and signed members didn't join other clubs but rather decided to take care of the little creatures. Gold even invited Diamond and Silver to join them. Diamond agrees to help as he can while Silver didn't and continue to be a member of the book club.

* * *

At the contest club, the members are all chatting their secrets and experiences of their pokemon contests and showing their pokemons. Most of its members are girls and the boys like Drew just sat in their seats waiting.

Sapphire was the only one that's obviously bored. She's sulking in her seat as May, Dawn, Zoey and Serena talks about contests and ribbons. Sapphire's expectation about this club is right, most of them are girly and cares only for fashion and being pretty. She reminded them of Ruby how he forced her to wear any dress he makes, how he always tell her tips on contests out of the blue while they're training or just hanging out with Emerald or anybody. Sapphire looked outside the window to clear her mind and he saw Ruby with Zuzu and Wally with his Cacturne. They're having a pokemon battle. The wild girl is so jealous that she can't what she loves most and that's battling. She looked at Ruby's determination. Indeed, he's strong. He can do both and he's really good at it.

"SAPPHIRE!"

"Eh? Wha-what?" Sapphire stuttered as she looked at the four girls who glared at her.

"We're asking you if you participated in some contests?" Zoey asked.

"I told ya, I'm a gym conqueror, not a contest person." Sapphire said as she stick her tongue out in disgust. "But I heard your way of contest has battlin' so it's fine right?"

"But we're not doing that, we're doing this world's contest." Serena said happily.

"Ehh? Ruby's contest! No! I'm out!" Sapphire said as she headed to the door but as soon as she was about to leave Fantina arrived.

"I'm going back again." Sapphire said as she walked awkwardly to her group.

The club members wear their contest attire and their pokemons as will have a pre-examination for Fantina to see potential. The girls are already on their performance attire except for Sapphire who's still wears her uniform.

"I don't like to wear something fancy!" Sapphire blurted.

"But you need to, you can't perform with just pokemons." Dawn said in disbelief as she holds a pink long sleeved dress.

"Ruby isn't wearing something fancy at his contests, he's wearing his usual attire." Sapphire argued but the girls drags her to a dressing room and begins to dress her for the contest.

They successfully dressed up Sapphire in a few minutes and also her Toro. Toro was wearing a red tie and top hat, even if Toro is a girl while Sapphire is wearing a white and pink blouse and skirt and red sandals and ribbon. With that attire, she looks like girls except Sapphire came out of the dressing room all tired.

"Alright, everyone get ready and we'll begin the pre-examination of showing beauty." Fainting called and the members all sat at their seats.

"Sapphire, come out and it's about to begin." May said as she tries to pull Sapphire's arm but unfortunately, Sapphire stays behind the sheets.

"Let her be May, someday later she will gather up her courage." Zoey said worriedly and the girls agreed and left her.

"Alright, let's begin." Fantina said and the contest started. Many coordinators shows their performance with their pokemons, they made such great acts. All of our known trainers have presented their best in front one by one. Sapphire watches from where she stands until she saw Ruby and Wally came in and greeted Fantina. They took a seat and watched the show as well.

"Toro, let me hide behind you." Sapphire said blushing and she then joins where May and her friends are.

"Huh? Sapphire, you're here, are you ready?" May asked happily.

"Y-yeah a little bit," Sapphire said as her eyes are locked at Ruby who keeps muttering beautiful to every performance.

"What are you looking-oohhh!" Serena asked then she saw the situation. "Don't worry, you can do it, your Blaziken seems confident, so you'll do fine." Serena encouraged watching Toro getting pumped as she too watches Dawn and Piplup's performance excitedly.

"Thank you Dawn, that was amazing" Fantina cheered then looked at her papers. "Up next, Sapphire, please come to the stage."

Sapphire perked up and started to get tensed but Dawn patted her back as she returned. "Just be yourself Sapph, just imagine you're having a dance party with Blaziken." Dawn said.

Sapphire nodded, still hiding behind Toro. "Let's do our best Toro- what are you doing with those circus rings?" Sapphire asked as she stood up straight and Toro jumped to the stage and burned the rings. Sapphire could hear Wally's and the girls' applause and she noticed Ruby recording her act. She then followed her pokemon but she just stand there nervous.

"May, you're already finished you-nevermind, sorry for the misunderstanding Sapphire." Fantina said but Sapphire quickly opens her mouth revealing her fangs.

Unlike Toro, she knew how contests works because Ruby tries to enter her in the cool category last month. Toro began to kick in the air and jumps to the rings while her trainer Sapphire just watches her act. Sapphire focused her attention to Wally and Ruby who watches her worriedly. She was also surprised that Ruby spits his drink accidentally. Sapphire was then being carried by Toro and throws her to one of the rings. Sapphire squealed in surprise by this but her natural instinct came and rolled to the ground after going through the burning circle. She quickly took the fire out from her skirt, you can see the burn of it.

"No! That's a new dress I made." Ruby cried and Sapphire sticks her tongue to him and confidently goes to stage again with her Toro and she decided to follow her pokemon's every action. They kick, sway and jump through the rings as fast as they can and with the result. Toro jumps in the air and uses Flame Wheel that gives the burning sensation inside the whole clubroom.

Sapphire is the last to perform her act. All of the people came cheering and gave the girl so much applause. Fantina and Ruby cried for joy as they cheered.

The club finished early than what the schedule said. The coordinators have changed into their uniforms and went to their respectful dorms or some place they want to go. The girls, Ruby and Wally are walking together going to the cafeteria.

"I can't believe Toro burned that skirt." Ruby said worriedly as he holds and observes the burned skirt that Sapphire wore recently. Sapphire stick her tongue out and ignored the boy's reactions.

"Why are you so worried about that skirt anyway, don't say you have plans on wearing it?" Serena asked curiously and made Sapphire and Wally laugh.

Ruby glared at Serena irritably that make her all embarrassed. "Sorry..." She muttered.

"This is one of my masterpiece and it's ruined." Ruby said sadly. "The fabric is very rare and well weaved."

"Don't be sad about it, you can make another one." Dawn said smiling. Ruby nodded hopelessly.

The girls except Sapphire parted ways to go outside and have girls night out. They invited Sapphire but the wild girl refuses and joins the boys to the cafeteria. The three eats their dinner silently.

"Umm...excuse me," a girl with long golden locks said, behind her was X and Red.

"Serena, I thought you were out." Sapphire said but the girl laughed and smiled as she shook her head.

"No, I'm Yvonne Gabena. Y for short." The girl said. "And this is X."

The three nodded in sync but as Ruby opened his mouth for introduction, Yvonne stopped him and calmly said. "We already know you from Red-senpai." Red nodded and smiled as he sat down beside Wally.

"Can we have dinner with you, we wanted to know more about our seniors." Y said and the three agreed.

* * *

"Thanks for the help everyone!" Gold said as he locked the daycare center. It was nighttime and he, Diamond, Yellow, and N was the only ones left. The other volunteers went on their own. Each one of them holds a box of cookies courtesy of Diamond.

"Diamond, you have such great talent of cooking that our pokemon friends is enjoying it." N said happily as he watched a wild Starly eats some as it rest at his shoulder.

"Shucks, thank you N-senpai." Diamond said a little embarrassed.

"And Gold as well, even if you have a rough attitude, you care for pokemons without using the pokedex unlike people I know." N continued. "Same goes for Yellow."

Yellow smiled happily and Gold sneered.

"You too N, thanks." Gold said proudly.

They proceeded to the cafeteria together and decided to join Red's they were talking about stuff about their hobbies, they caught Pika in a rock star attire as he runs away from his trainer. Pika stopped at his tracks once he saw Yellow and Gold with Chuchu and Pichu on their shoulders. N took Pika and patted him.

"This Pikachu is embarrassed. Who would force him to wear such clothing he don't want." Pika's cheeks are sparking as he looked at Chuchu and Pichu uncomfortably.

"I'm guessing Prissy boy is responsible for this." Gold snickered.

"Wahh, he's so cool." Dia said looking at Pika with such sparkling eyes.

"Pika!" Ruby said as he and Red appeared.

"I told you Ruby, it's a bad idea." Red said hopelessly and he looked at Pika and he opens his arms. "C'mon Pika let's fix you up in Pika style." Pika's ears perked up and jumped in the air and gave Ruby a thundershock then to Red's arms as he snuggles at Red's chest.

Red quickly removes the clothes and hang it on his shoulders. He looked at Ruby curiously who is very stiff. "Gold, Paralyzed heal." He said not removing from his junior.

Gold snickered and took out the said potion and sprays his junior. "Your welcome." Gold said watching Ruby breathe heavily.

Ruby smiled and looked at Pika. "I'm sorry Pika, please don't give me lightning again." Pika didn't nod but instead gave Ruby a snob look then an angry one as his cheeks began to spark again taunting Ruby. Everyone laugh except N as they watched Ruby's reaction.

A few minutes passed and they were alright, the new arrivals and mostly others once they all meet up met the Kalos and Unova trainers and they seems in good interactions.

"Yellow-senpai, does Chuchu wants to be my model for my latest pikachu designs. I've got so many." Ruby said as he shows the new designs on his notebook. "How about Pichu?" He then looked at Gold.

"Maybe as long as he has someone with him."Gold glared as Pichu hides from his blazer.

Yellow was having a chat with Chuchu about it. Chuchu was blushing but letting a small smile curling in her lips. "Well, she said it's fine for her but don't overdo it." Yellow said awkwardly.

"Of course,thank you!" Ruby said happily as he cheered.

"Ooh I think that will be a great issue, Ruby-senpai. Please give me an interview." White said excitedly.

"Let me help you with your studio." Blue said excitedly and White agreed.

"Of course!" Ruby said in his prissy attitude.

"Prez, you're doing it too much, calm down." Black said.

"No, I won't calm down, this is a new discovery." White said as she punched the air with such potential. "We'll even bring Pika and Pichu as the famous Pikachu family."

Chuchu whispers to Yellow while they were all preoccupied by the topic. Yellow raised her hand as soon as Chuchu is done.

"I repeat, don't overdo it and meaning no paparazzi in the future." Yellow said it but White and Ruby are so busy planning everything that they ignored her. They even start the interview. "

HEY!" Yellow yelled and her two juniors looked at her in shock. "No paparazzi or the whole family will spark you to electricity." Yellow glared angrily as Pika went to her other shoulder and Pichu on her head. Pika, Chuchu, And Pichu's cheek began to spark ready to attack the Volt tackle.

Ruby and White nodded terrified while Gold, Red, Black and Sapphire laughed so hard that they started crying.

"Yellow-senpai is scary sometimes." Crystal said as her body become stiff. She's not the only one who's like that, everyone are except the ones who's laughing.

As Yellow finished glaring, she sat at her seat and calmly sip her drink. The pikachus are all calmed as well and returned to their trainers. Everyone looked at her terrifyingly, some are eager and some are curious making the blonde girl confused.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing, we just learned something that's all." Red said avoiding her gaze.

"Really, what's that?" Yellow asked.

"Never mess the girl who once defeated the Elite Four." Gold said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The time has come!

* * *

It was finally Friday, the awaited day of our trainers as promised by the great Samuel Oak. They're now having their regular classes and seems to be used to it. The seniors act so mature that they just treated the day normal. The juniors o

n the other hand are itching at their seats and talk about the surprise except for Ruby, Drew and Wally that they just got detention from some teachers. The sophomores seems normal except for Black who also got detention because of disrupting classes. Our Freshman act cool being matured as they are in a way.

Our Seniors left their classrooms for another class of gym and the boys went to the indoor basketball court while the girls took the outdoor court. On their way to their respective courts, they caught sight of Professor Oak talking to Professor Sycamore and Professor Juniper. Gold raised his hand and he began to wave.

"Yo Old man!" Gold cheered as the professor glared at the young lad. Red covered his mouth while both Green and Crystal punched him at the head.

"Sorry about disturbing professors continue on!" Blue said as she bowed down nicely. Professor Oak nodded and continue to talk to the professors as they walked away.

"Gold! Don't be rude!" Everyone shouted.

"Hai, hai," Gold said apologetically and they went on their court.

"Wait just a minute." Crystal said as she lend her hand in front of Gold. "Give me." Gold lazily then hands his camera from his pocket and gave it to Crystal but Crystal isn't satisfied, she still hands her hand.

"Give me every camera you have now." She yelled.

"I already gave you that one and only camera." Gold said as he took out his pockets at his tracksuit, pants, the top of his head and bag.

"Fine, I'll confiscated it anyway." She said putting the camera at her bag.

"But, but photography is my hobby I took pictures of-" Gold said but interrupted by Red.

"Girls and their stuff?" Red said lazily but he's voice is quite confident.

"No! The landscapes and everyone' faces duh!" Gold argued.

Crystal took the cameras and she was surprise that half of it was true. There was a lot of pictures taken like the time they had training at mt. Silver, A group of playing pokemons in the daycare, Yellow sleeping while celebrating her birthday, Ruby and Sapphire's Arguements, silver on braids, Their selfies, Gold's selfies and there's Crystal's stolen shots. There's also stolen shots of other girls as well.

Crystal turned a shade of pink as she continue to browse. "Well, that's only natural to take pictures anywhere continue on." she said as she put back the camera at her bag.

"You're not going to give it to me?" Gold asked.

"No, I did told you right? I'm confiscating it." Crystal said smiling. "There's still some weird perverted things here so..."

"That's not fair..." Gold said.

* * *

The juniors and Black are spending their detention at the library while Ruby and Wally are there as well but they're reading their preferred books.

"No fair! How come you two don't have detention now I have to write a thousand essays." Sapphire said as she pouted. They were given 5 essays to work on by Lance, their literature and pokemon literature teacher.

"This is too harsh for me, Ms. Roxanne gave me one pile of algebra and it's gonna be the lesson next week." Black said as he try to read his textbook.

"Well, is it that good for you Black, you will be advance next week, a top-not her who will answer all the questions next week." Ruby said fixing his glasses.

"Yeah, I will be if I get the answers right." Black said lazily.

"I finally finish two essays!" May said in relief. "3 more to go." She cheered.

"Aww, may let me copy, give me ideas all I think about is-" Ash said lazily.

"Pikachu and the talking meowth?" Emerald said as he looked at Ash's paper. There was silence in the atmosphere.

"Yeah, the team rocket on our world has a talking meowth. I know it's weird but...-what's wrong?" Ash said uncomfortably as the Hoenn dex holders stare at him. "Poor meowth, being experimented by Team rocket." Wally muttered.

Sapphire and Emerald nodded in agreement.

"A talking meowth is perfect for the showdown I must tell White." Ruby said and he took off outside the library.

"Well, he's on the good mood." Dawn said smiling.

"Yeah, too bad, our Team rocket isn't here, too bad for him." May said laughingly.

The students continued their tasks until night time arrives. Wally was the first one to stand up from the gang. "Well, I'll see you later then, I have to go to my dorm and drink my medicines."

"Alright Wally, take care okay?" Sapphire said saluting to the boy. She saw Professor Oak, his father and the rest of the pokedex holders arrived the library.

"Hey dad! Nice seeing ya here! What're ya doing here?" Sapphire greeted.

"Sapphire, you do remember the meetings every Friday right?" Professor Birch said.

"Right! Uhh give us a few seconds to pass these quick okay?" Sapphire said and she, Black and Emerald took off. Same goes for the anime trainers that went straight to the chem. lab.

"Now, let's get started." Professor Oak said. "You've been travelled all around the six regions, become famous and well-known."As professor Oak was having his speech, professor Birch is fixing something behind the sheets. "Now, I want you to visit the other dimension."

"Why not ask the natives there, you know Ash, May, Dawn, Drew..."Gold said.

"Yes, but this prioritize your experiences there. To have that feeling of going to portals." Professor Oak said excitedly. "You'll start next week."

"Why not now?" Black asked as his excitement falls neutral.

"Because, we still need time to fix it. It's been blown that time when the three latecomers arrive." Oak said.

"Who's that, Jimmy and Marina?" Yellow asked.

"Wait, they're just two who's the other one?" Blue asked.

"By the name of Lyra." Birch said as he was fixing it.

"I wonder who's counterpart is she?" Diamond asked.

"Well, she's a girl right so maybe she's Blue's or Yellow's." Pearl said. "I mean, They're the only ones who don't have one."

"Ooooh, is she here? I want to meet her." Blue said rather excitedly.

"So, if we're going to their dimension, how about the other group, I know there's currently two portals and-" green said but his grandfather interrupted him.

"How do you know that?" Oak asked.

"Daisy showed and told it while me and Red are walking recently."

"Really, well true..but to be fair, they're also going to start next week." Oak said nervously.

"Can I have a question," Platina asked. "if we're going to travel their time, isn't that means they're going to travel at our time but they're already here, why do they need a portal?"

"Good question, well there's another dimension and that they will visit." Oak said.

"Oh goodie, more counterparts." Gold said lazily.

"Yes, but that dimension has all counterparts including-"

"No fair!" Diamond reacted. "I want to go there and meet my counterpart."

"C'mon Dia it isn't that bad isn't it? I'm sure there's your counterpart in that dimension." Pearl said comforting his friend.

"But he's not here so that means he don't know Dawn or Missy's counterpart nor Barry." Dia said as he began sobbing.

"I'm sure there's a reason, the important this is I know you right Dia?" Platina asked comforting Dia as well.

* * *

please review and sorry for the delay...I retyped it since I can't find where I save it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Accidents leads to rumors

* * *

The next day has been great for everyone except the popularity has drawn a close. Of course Marina is the center of attention for our anime-based companions and as usual, our Kanto champions and showbiz poke holders as well for our manga-based. Let's say the popular list are Marina, red, Blue, Green, Ruby, Dia, Pearl, Platina, Marina, N, White, Misty, Gary, Cilan, X, and Y and the rest are lame.

It's Saturday and Gold and Gary are found at the recreation room gambling. Fangirls watching them play billiards.

"So you and your guys are going to this dimension." Gold began starting a conversation.

"Yeah, and I heard you're going to ours." Gary said. "Well good luck to the environment then." He said getting his turn. "Professor Sycamore told us that this afternoon we're going to look around this here Sinnoh region as part of our so called special project." He chuckled. " does the old man told you something like that."

"Nah, he just told us to wait till next week." Gold said as his turn to take his turn. "Nice! I won, you owe me a soda!"

"You lucky idiot." Gary muttered and he suddenly go careless. "Well, I'm gonna ignore that and went straight to the gang see ya!" He then ran outside as his swarm of fangirls follow his lead.

"Hey! Don't you run away I want that soda!" Gold said and he sat down at one of the comfy chairs. "Man, I wish I have fangirls." He said as he began to daydream.

He was on his way outside the school to take a stroll in the city with Black who he meet-up unexpentantly in front of the school entrance. He saw Diamond and Pearl signing autographs lazily.

He quickly enters the paparazzi and stands in front of them. "Sorry, but I'll be needing my juniors so...see ya!" He then took their arms and went to a cafe.

"Thanks so much gold-senpai!" Diamond panted. "I'm tired of signing autographs."

"Yeah we're just enjoying our day-off and this random dude took us a picture and people just gone nuts." Pearl said. "Wonder what Barry will do when they're off exploring..."

"Yeah, but don't worry, I let him wear a disguise." Diamond said.

"Really? Why did I not know this huh?" Pearl said as he give Dia a light smack in the head.

"Sorry," Dia said apologetically. "What's up Black?"

The three looked at black who's busy staring at their nearby table. They looked at that table and they saw Bianca and Cheren talking to each other.

"Oh, just giving prez a personal headline." Black smirked as he observed. "Plus, this is a fine revenge for that Cheren." Then taking out his camera phone he took a picture. "Oh shoot!"

There glares Cheren and the flustered Bianca. Cheren quickly chases Black followed by Bianca and The three vanished Gold, Dia, and pearl's sights.

"Man, Who knows Black feels the same way as I did when Crys been chasing me." Gold commented.

"There's two chasing him with annoyance." Pearl said

"Yeah, exactly." Gold said. "I'm gotta sympathize with him later."

* * *

"Black I'm gonna kill you!" Cheren yelled as he ran wildly chasing Black all the way. Black just ran as fast as he can sticking his tongue out.

"Never! I'll never be caught." Black cheered and he ran but just as he returned to face his way-

"THUD!"

"Black! Get off!" White yelled angrily as shopping bags we're lying on the floor. Black was now on top of White. Both trainers are red on their cheeks and Cheren and Bianca were left smiling rather satisfied.

Black quickly stood up and helped pick up the littered bags and handed to White. Neither of them spoke but just signals of nodding and smiling. There was an awkward silence.

"I need to meet up with Gold-senpai then see ya." Black said all flustered. He saw Cheren's that's-what-you-get look but Black find it annoying and shove him by the shoulders."shut up..." He muttered and ran away.

* * *

Black tried to find his three seniors everywhere but unfortunately he didn't so he stayed at the cafe to eat some snacks. He's saw Blue, Yellow, Silver, Y, and X having a chat except for Yellow who's sleeping.

"Hey guys, mind if I join?" Black asked and everyone agreed.

Black, I never knew you've got what it takes if you know what I mean." Blue said in her sarcastic smile.

"What do you mean?" Black asked innocently as he was eating his food.

"See for yourself." Blue said sneering then she show the newspaper headline to Black.

"Wh-what is that?!" Black yelled as he stood up, he nearly choked his food. His cheeks are on fire.

 **JUBYLIFE TIMES:**

 **BW AGENT HAS FOUND A RELATIONSHIP**

 **RELEASE THE SHIP**

Below the headline, a picture of the recent scene of Black and White is seen there. Black read some few saying in the article.

 _Recently, the famous White known as the genius who makes the tepig love story in Unova was caught recently with his co-worker in a serious relationship. Is this the fruit of the tepigs. Pokemon's love reaching to it's trainer's love._

"A newspaper." Silver said as he was busy writing in his notebook.

"I know that senpai," black said annoyingly, "I mean, that's fast and it was just an a-a-accident I swear!"

Of course you are sweetie." Blue said and continue to read the paper.

"If this turns to a drama or a sequel to that drama of the tepigs then I'll definitely watch it." Y said but Black glared at her hopelessly making her guilty.

"It's so fast and who witness us except Cheren and Bianca!" Black said.

"Well, this is a city of course there's a lot of paparazzi." Silver said in a matter-of-factly.

They all went back to school after they went to the mall to go shopping of course the ladies are the ones buying while the 3 boys are there to carry their things. X find this hard because he never had a job like this and half of what Y is buying are new clothes for him, new accessories. Black carries Blue's shopping bags which is a ton. As for Silver, he's off walking with Blue because she forcefully wants for Silver to crossdress so she bought thousands of dresses and hair accessories.

* * *

Once they arrived that night, they all meet up in the cafeteria. Silver arrived with his hair in twintails again and as usual, Gold is there to take the picture because Crystal gave him the camera that time. Sapphire is there wearing Ruby's latest design of fashion which he incorporated to the burned clothes last time and as Ruby requested, the photographer took the picture as he was chasing his muse.

Black arrived the table and sat beside White who silently ate. He saw Cheren's and Bianca's curious and sarcastic faces towards him which he ignore. As for N who sat and ignores what's happening.

"White, Black...I didn't know you two are today's headline." N said then White quickly hold tight her chopsticks as if it's ready to break. She and Black glared at him. "S-sorry?"

Black stared at White. "Sorry about what happened recently Prez..." Black said regretfully.

White then pouted. "It's fine, I'll just make sure that sequel will not happen." She said and started to eat fast. Very fast that people stares at her with concern and amazement.

* * *

Next chapter will be the time where our anime trainers are traveling. Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Battle at Solaceon

* * *

Our (anime) trainers are on their way to Veilstone City. They decided to participate the contests there but unfortunately the presentation is over. They spend the morning watching the beauty of wild pokemons even though some of it they've already seen it. They are now walking at the sidewalks of the city.

"Today's awful..." Dawn began as they sat one of the benches.

"I know right?" May said as she sat beside her. "And I heard, Fantina's performance is glamorous."

"Don't feel bad, it's only a contest." Gary reacted in disgust but the two girls fum

"It's more than that!" They shouted leaving Gary's ears sore.

"Platina?" A woman asked as she tapped Dawn's shoulder.

"M-mom? What're you doing here?" Dawn asked loudly making the woman surprise and so does the others.

"I don't know if my son already confesses to you or something, but it's alright to call me mom if you like." Johanna, Dia's mom said as she let a soft laugh.

"I think that's Dia's mom Dawn." Barry whispered fixing his sunglasses.

Dawn's cheeks began to glow as she waved her hands rapidly. "No,no,no,no, you got it all wrong, I am Platina's counterpart, my name is Dawn." She said very quickly. "It's just you look exactly like my mom that's all."

Johanna blinked. "Counterparts?" She repeated until she realize something. "I'm sorry I mistook you, I almost forgot Dia and Pearl said about something counterparts, I'm very sorry."

Dawn nodded shyly.

"So, you kids missed the performance, that's too bad." Johanna said as she looked at the contest building.

"Yeah, and we're planning to join some contest." Serena said.

"Correction, you coordinators are the ones doing contests." Gary said with Paul nodding.

"Well anyway, I recommend you go to Solaceon, there's a whole lot of activities there and probably there's contests and some of the gym leaders are there."

May,Dawn and Serena scream with excitement,Drew and Paul just let out a smirk of satisfaction, Ash's Cilan's and Gary's eyes sparkle and Clemont and Iris already made plans on the possible things they might buy.

"hohoho bonjour Monami." Fantina said from above with her driflim. "Join with me to Solaceon town if you are going there." They got a free ride from Fantina. Johanna left behind to run her errands.

* * *

They finally arrived at Solaceon town. They were a lot of people, there's kids playing either with each other or the daycare with the pokemons, couples on their dates, family, friends hanging out, there's a lot of possibilities.

"Now where's that contest?" Drew muttered as he looked around.

"No, there's the trainers' battle quick let's go!" Ash said as he ran but Serena and May forced him down.

"I never believe your group is very funny but you are."Fantina said. "Well, the contest block is at the right if you're interested, Tata my students~"

"Let's go and a peek first there please c'mon!" Ash begged then he saw a familiar black haired girl by the stand. "Isn't that Platina?"

Everyone then decided to go to the trainer's stand where they found Platina having a battle to a random trainer with a Magnemite.

"Empoleon, Aqua Jet!" Platina said and her Empoleon lunges the said water attack.

Dawn's pokemon Piplup quickly went out of his pokeball and looked at Empoleon's performance.

"Drill Peck next." Platina said and Empoleon quickly maneuver and cast drill peck. Empoleon ended up paralyzed but she won.

"The winner is the 4th time winner, Platina Berlitz." The announce announced.

"Wow, 4th in the row, that's awesome." Dawn said as she was amazed by her counterpart.

"She's that strong at battles as well, she's way out of your league Dawn." Serena said.

"Anyone who wished to battle the princess please step forward." The announcer said. Paul and Ash decided to step forward and Platina was very well surprised.

"I appreciate it but I can only battle one trainer, I am needed elsewhere you see." Platina said apologetically.

Ash and Paul exchanged looks glaring at who's gonna battle Platina. The heiress looked at both of them then sighed. "Very well, let this be a double battle me against the both of you, you may have two pokemons to use each because I am indeed running late."

"I already battled Red-senpai and Silver-senpai last summer. Now, I got to see their counterparts potentials as respect, so shall we begin? Challengers first?" Platina said as she hold four pokeballs.

As Paul and Ash decided their pokemons. They're ready to battle. Ash sent out Buizel and Paul sent out Aggron. Platina sent out Empoleon and Lopunny.

"Buizel, start digging." Ash said then Buizel was now below.

"Steel head Aggron." Paul ordered and Aggron targets Lopunny.

Dodge it." Platina said then Lopunny managed to jump above Aggron. "Loppuny, Focus Blast,Empoleon, metal claw."

Aggron was hit effectively. Buizel on the other hand manage to dodge it as soon as the made an opening below the penguin and punches Empoleon.

"Make Buizel return and go in for Pikachu." Paul ordered.

"What? why? He's doing great!" Ash said but Paul glared at him.

"That's enough Buizel," Ash said, "you heard Paul go for it Pikachu!" Then Pikachu went to the showdown.

"Aggron, return." Paul said then he threw another pokemon and out came Electivire.

"Electric and electric huh?" Clemont said as he observed. "Even if Lopunny is strong, paralyzation might do the trick. Go for it Ash! Paul!"

"So even if counterparts, there's still differences huh Paul-senpai." Platina said as she observed. "Observation is my tactic but I'm not changing still, I know you can do it Lopunny,Empoleon."

"Hydro pump! high jump kick!" Platina exclaimed. And the water attacks attacked the two pokemons and Lopunny took an attack on Electivire after the water attack. Unfortunately, Lopunny easily got paralyzed by the punch of the electric pokemon.

The battle was intense that it took longer than expected but Ash and Paul had managed to take out the two pokemons and Platina managed to take out Paul's pokemons which is something Paul isn't expecting nor proud of. Right now, the ones that left standing is Pikachu and Buizel.

"If my theory is correct, you will have an advantage, if she's Dawn's counterpart she will have a quilava or piloswine. As for Pikachu, best of luck." Paul whispered. Platina released the two pokemons and out came Torterra and Infernape.

"Wig, Chimhiko. It's your turn." Platina said and the two pokemons nodded to each other.

"Well, at least Buizel has an advantage against Infernape." Dawn said.

"But Torterra's unstoppable here. Platina might win." Clemont said.

"Hey Barry, You got an Empoleon right?" May asked.

"Yeah," Barry said curious."why?"

"It's just, why did you the same pokemons?" May asked.

"I don't know," Barry said innocently. " hey, I know we have the same face but that doesn't mean we have the same pokemons, you're giving me a fine for finding the difference between me and Pearl!" He shouted.

"Umm, I'm sorry." May said apogetically.

"Wait, you can't have all three pokemons from the professor." Ash said in surprised.

"I didn't, they're Dia's and Pearl's." Platina said blankly. "They let me use them in battles for this festival since Wig and Chimhiko want to participate so badly."

"Okay, Razor Leaf. Chimhiko, Fury swipes." Platina said with a determined look.

Torterra let out the grass blades towards the two pokemons, Buizel and Pikachu quickly dodged it but Buizel was Chimhiko's target and received the given swipes.

"Don't give in Buizel, Aqua Jet then Razor Wind let's go!" Ash said and it's Buizel's turn and he hit Infernape who slowly backs away because of the hits. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

Smoke filled the battle area and Torterra still is standing.

"Hammerhead."

"Quick Pikachu! Iron tail!"

The damage that Pikachu and Wig received equal Strength and damage.

"Did you forget the skill advantage? You had a torterra right? It's immune to electric!" Paul scolded.

"I forgot, sorry but let's finish this!" Ash said and everyone fell dramatically. ((Like in animus ofc))

"Gee... Ash is sure forgetful." Barry said.

"Well, that's Ash for you!" Iris exclaimed as she sweat dropped.

"Iron Tail once more, Buizel do the last move again on Torterra!"

"Wig, withdraw! Then let's do your practice when you had training with Dia and Pearl last week!" Platina smiled. Chimhiko jumped as high in the air. Pikachu and Buizel attacked the same time. Buizel above the two pokemons to have a nice angle to not to hurt Pikachu. Torterra received a slight damage.

"Now!" Platina yelled. Torterra unleashed Razor Leaf or known as Dia-Mach-One-and-only-Razor-Leaf from above then Chimhiko from above unleashes Flame Wheel. Buizel quickly noticed this and shoots Water Gun to Infernape as soon as the fire monkey attacked. Pikachu on the other hand was hit by the leaves and a bit of fire that passed Buizel making him faint. Infernape, on the other hand has been thrown away near a shop because of the water gun making him faint as well.

"That's intense," the announcer proclaimed. "Now we'll come on one-on-one battle-" the announcer quickly stopped as Platina raised a hand at him.

"Consider this a draw since I have something to do and Mr. Press is really waiting." Platina said as she pointed the old man with a camera. He looked at Ash and Paul. "That was an exciting battle from both of you I hope we had a chance to battle again." She then bowed and put the two pokemons inside their pokemons."I'm sorry it ends early, but you two did great!" She said to the two pokemons and continue to go to the old man.

"Well, since this is a draw, you may have the prize." The announcer said and gave a ribbon to Ash and Paul. The ribbon has a silver plate glued to a red and blue ribbon. The plate has. The name Solaceon in the middle. "If you collect more ribbons there's a prize awaits depends on what you want."

"Neat!" Ash exclaimed and everyone collected and enjoys the festival.

* * *

Please Review! This will be part 1 of their day at the fest so stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Opinions and Donuts

* * *

Our anime trainers spent the rest of the day taking part of the activities. They won prizes like pokeblocks, pokemon accessories, tickets, ribbons and apricot pokeballs from Kurt in Johto. They have so much that Ash and the rest forgot to battle gym leaders and when they remember it it's already over and the leaders have to go.

It's already evening and the town is filled with bright lanterns and kimono girls dancing on the stage. Gary making the only fuss about the girls that he quickly watched from the crowd. The girls also joined as they admired their costumes, Paul and Drew just watched like normal people while Ash is getting bored watching the performance. He then yawned in boredom every minute.

While watching, he noticed a familiar person going to a tent just beside the stage. He followed him, the rest of the gang noticed this and began to follow as well.

"Where you going?" Misty asked as they followed.

"I saw Gold going to that tent so I'm checking it out." Ash replied happily.

"But the girls..." Gary begged but everyone ignored him.

As they entered, there's full of gambling equipments, Billiards, a little casino, slot machines, and even people playing cards. Their eyes widened at how noisy and fun the tent is.

"It's a gambling area..." May muttered admiring the lights.

"Yeah, No kidding..." Clemont exclaimed. "Hey is that-"

They then saw the person they're looking for. He's playing cards with the old guys.

"Let's watch him play!" Ash invited but suddenly Dawn and Barry got dragged by two thugs as they went to the billiards.

"Dawn! Barry!"

"Please don't hurt us!" Barry yelled as they were let go by the two thugs.

"What are ya talkin' about boy?" An old man asked looking so confused.

"Huh?"

"We're playing billiards like every year right?" The old man asked. "Where's that gluttonous friend of yours?"

"Actually..umm..." Dawn began as she started to fiddle her fingers, she has no idea what to say.

"Probably at the food stalls eh?" The old man said as he brushed his beard. "Anyway, gamble princess, how about we have the rounds then?"

Dawn was given a cue and watched the old man play billiards. She quickly looked at Barry who is confused as well.

"Well, it's your turn." The man invited.

"Ehh, I don't know how to play..."

"Don't be humble girl, this old man can still play." The man grinned.

Dawn just gulped and ready to play, her body is shaking, she don't know how to play and she never play billiards. "I can't believe a princess like Platina do this kind of thing..." She thought.

The whole gang soon found Barry and Dawn. They looked at Dawn who's still shaking.

"There you guys are!" Ash exclaimed.

"I didn't know you're playing." May said but Dawn ignored her and still stiff.

"How about you Pearl m'boy?"

"What, umm...sorry...I don't play." Barry said.

"What? But you already did once right?"

"Maybe you're mistaken..."

"HOW DARE YOU START BILLIARDS WITHOUT ME KNOWING!" Gold yelled as he appeared at the group. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THE JOHTO'S GAMBLER BEHIND!" He then saw Dawn all stiff, not taking the turn yet.

"Allow me Platz." Gold said as he took the cue from Dawn's grip and shoots the ball. He quickly looked at Barry and Dawn. " I already taught you did I? Why all stiff?"

"Actually, Gold it's-" Barry said but Gold just started to laugh.

Gold turned to the old man. "Sorry old man, I think you mistook someone." He said still laughing.

"Ohohoho, did I?"

"Yes. This is their doppelgänger."

"Is that even exist?"

"Yes..."

"Good evening." Platina's voice soon was heard behind. Everyone looked at the source and saw Diamond and Pearl with her. "We're now here for the gamble sir." She said as she bowed to the old man.

"So are you the real one?" The old man brushed his beard again.

Platina cocked her head and realized Dawn and the others and laughed softly. "Yes."

"We're sorry we're late gramps, we got overtime and Dia's on a food spree recently." Pearl said as he watched Dia's heavy load of food in his arms.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, this gang and I will have a match at the neighboring food stall." Gold said as he pushed the group to the exit. "No, Diamond, you stay with Platz and Pearl." he added as he saw Dia following them.

"You're not joining us senpai?" Pearl asked.

"Nope, I wanna win against the noobs for eating a big plate of takoyaki without Dia winning." Gold said sneering.

The gang now had themselves at a little diner having their dinner. They discussed so much like how they won and lose every challenge booths, battling other trainers and other things. Gary and Gold seems to talk about the kimono girls in the stage which everyone laughs at how pervy they are except for Ash for being so dense. They're having such a good time talking by the way.

"What's the matter Dawn, you've been dozing off." Ash asked as he saw Dawn staring at the window.

"Oh nothing," Dawn said and faces him. She smiled after she sighed. "I just can't believe Platina, she's like a cool girl who can do everything. She's smart, strong and invincible. Like nothing can stop her. I kinda feel ashamed being her counterpart."

"Yeah, I know that feeling Dawn." Barry said as he stretched. "I can't believe Pearl is a known celebrity."

Gold just grinned. " Tsk,tsk, tsk.. You're still not over with that?" he looked at Barry. "They're not what they are." Everyone exchanged looks.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"As their senior, I know them by experience and by stories," Gold began. "Platina is a strong girl but she's just beginning to know what brawl is. Pearl is a confident man but shows lack of sensitivity which is still beginning and Dia is still beginning to be confident. So don't worry, you two are different and unique people."

"Let's set Gary here and Green-senpai, senpai is a serious douche while this dude is a pervy douche." Gold said grinning.

"Nice speech Gold…" Silver said from behind as he popped his head beside the chair where Gold sat. "That certainly an inspirational message."

"Silver! man, you scared me stop that!" Gold yelled irritably.

"Sorry, it's just weird hearing those words coming from you." Silver said smiling.

"Hey Paul, are you being sarcastic all the time?" Cilan asked as Silver and Gold started a friendly argument in the background.

Paul just glared at Cilan as his response.

"So it's a no then." Cilan said. Cilan then continue to watch the two young men argue. He then noticed Jimmy idling at the table where Silver is. "Nice to see you here Jimmy, it's rare to see you without Miss Marina."

"Haha, very funny Cilan." Jimmy said sarcastically. "I just bumped into Silver."

"Yeah, I pity him that I treat him here," Silver said then his poke at went on. "Oh look, we need to scram Gold, There's a message from the professor Oak." Gold too checked his device.

"Yeah, let's go!" Gold said and dragged his friend / rival along.

* * *

"You're late!" Chrystal scolded as both boys entered the room. She, the professor and the Kanto dexholders are all standing, having large bags on their backs. They are all watching the two.

"So what's up? Are we going on afield trip?" Gold asked grinning wide.

"50-50" yellow said smiling.

"We're going to the other dimension," Red said in an excited tone.

"And Green packed Gold's things and Ruby and I packed Silver's" Blue said proudly.

"Speaking of prissy boy, where's the rest of the gang." Gold said as Silver removed himself from his grip.

"The other went to their respective regions." Oak began. "And since Johto and Kanto are neighboring regions, I decided that both teams go together means you." Oak then arranged the portal revealing shades of green in the dark sky. "Good luck!"

They then entered the portal with Red leading the way. Red quickly swooped and found himself at a rabbit's hole. "This is interestingly odd." He commented as he pulled himself at the safe ground slowly then the others followed.

"Yeah, what are we lopunnies?" Gold asked annoyed as he helped Yellow.

Green looked down at their entrance and noticed the entrance is closed. The others seems to notice as well.

"How are we gonna get out now? There's no exit for us." Yellow asked uncomfortably.

"I'm sure there's another portal at the douche's granpa's lab." Green said as he calmly continue his walking.

"So you're saying you're a douche Greenie?" Blue asked sarcastically.

"Pesky girl, shut your mouth. I did no say nothing!" Green muttered. "We should find somewhere to rest, we are going to stay here for two days after all and it's still too early for midnight." Gold suddenly cheered "no classes!" As he, Red and Yellow asked the three pika his to use flash to light their way.

"I hate to say red riding hood but do someone know where we are?" Blue asked aware.

"I think we're at Ilex Forest, there's Celebi's shrine." Yellow said as she tugged Chuchu. "I dunno what town we are going though."

After a long walk and exploration, they reached Azalea town. It was peaceful, the mountain behind the town was seen dim because of insufficient lighting. They tried to search for some motel in the area but in unluckily they can't find one.

"Let's stop over the Pokemon center maybe someone can help us there." Red suggested asthey walked pass the red roofed building. Everyone agreed and entered the center. They quickly rested at one of the chairs while Green and Red talked to the familiar pink haired lady.

"Man, I'm beat, my legs are killing me!" Gold said as he lay down occupying three chairs, on his left sat Crystal and his right, Silver. The two girls sat at the opposite side and Yellow began sleeping as she sat down.

"Yeah I hope we find a place soon, Yellow needs to sleep." Blue said as she put Yellow's head on her shoulder and tried to rest for a while.

"Brock? Stop with that heavy breathing!" Gold suddenly yelled resulting to kick Crystal's side a little painful. Everyone stared at the heavy breathing Brock who is behind Blue still breathing heavily. Yellow suddenly woke up.

"Umm...not too close." Blue said as she stand up. "What are you even doing?"

"Oh ...um... I was just captivated by your good looks oh beautiful stranger!" Brock said as he suddenly gives Blue a bouquet of roses and sparkly things revealing at the background.

"Ok, guys, good news, we can stay here-" Green began as he was interrupted by a sudden scene of flirting. "Pesky girl always flirting I see and what's with the sparkly background, is that emotion..." He complimented sarcastically with a nod then in confusion.

"Green! Don't you say such thing he's creepy." Blue said as she dragged Yellow and hide behind Red and Green.

Green suddenly glared at Brock who then suddenly flinched and flirted with Crystal but the catcher suddenly kicked him as her face is burning. Gold suddenly laughed enjoying the scene. Silver just watched it with curiosity.

"As I was saying, we can stay here for the night and this happens to be a motel for trainers so we already booked 3 rooms." Green said.

"Are you the Brock, ash Ketchum talks about?" Gold asked with interest. Brock nodded proudly. "Sweet, make some meal for us will you?"

At the table, a buffet has been set for the seven trainers. Each of them gobble up depending on their attitudes and Brock finally serves some rice balls and a box of donuts.

"Now get ready for my all time favorite jelly filled donuts!" Brock introduced as he serves the plate of rice balls. Everyone stared and exchanged looks.

"Uhh, Brock you sure? that's an onigiri..." Crystal said worriedly.

"What, no, these are donuts!" Brock justified.

"Those are really rice balls, no doubt." Red said.

"No, you got it wrong, these are rice balls." Brock said as he pointed the box of donuts.

"If that's really donuts, then where's the jelly and the bread?" Gold asked.

Brock are some and shows the red thing inside. "Shee?"

"That's the berry..." Gold said.

"If you don't believe then try it." Brock said as he lend one to each trainer. The trainers then eat the onigiri without hesitation. Their eyes widened and exchanged looks.

"I can't believe it..." Red said as he stared at behind recently bitten onigiri.

"Is Mr. mime making this?" Blue said starting to freak out.

"It's odd eating a donut- flavored rice," Yellow said awkwardly.

"Is this dimension joking us around?" Gold asked annoyed as he still eats his rice ball.

"Weird..." Crystal said as she laughed awkwardly.

"I told you so now gobble up!" Brock said feeling content. "Now that I amazed you dear Blue, please date me!" Brock invited making Blue shivers. Silver began to fume and Green suddenly removes Brock's grip to the lady and suddenly punches Brock, making everyone in shock.

"Woah!" everyone said.

"If she says then no." Green said coldly and eats his food. "Thank you for preparing the meal, it's delicious by the way."

* * *

 **I'm very sorry about the long wait, I kinda forgot to continue so yeah, 2 scenes in one chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**The first pokespe fanfic, Dating his best friend's sister is now finished so I had time to make this now yayyyy please be warned that I'm not into Pokemon anime series that much and only use info and characters I know so please understand...I just watched a few episodes tho, the most I watched is DP and Advanced series so yeah**

* * *

Chapter 10: The game world favor.

"Ahhhh!" Diamond, Pearl and Platina yelled as they fell from the sky. It wasn't their soft and safest landing yet but they were lucky they're were carelessly lying on the ground.

"Are you alright missy? Pearl? " Diamond asked as he massaged his head. "Uh oh..."He then quickly stood up as he noticed they fell in the center of a city. He was about to help Pearl stand up but it seems he can't move his feet. "What's happening? Why am I, all of here is pixelated?"

Pearl and Platina stood up a same goes as well. The only part they can control are their hands.

Platina took a rectangular console and opened it, she started clicking the control pads and she started walking in a robotic way.

"Missy, why are you and everyone doing like that?" Pearl said in confusion.

"We are in a game world so of course it's pixelated and like this, we are mere sprites in a videogame but luckily we can control ourselves." Platina explained. "Quick, play your so called DS console the professor gave us and let's investigate, we still need to find a place to rest for the night."

"Let's go and ask this lady here." Diamond said as he faced the woman who's walking left to right. The three just stared at her. "It's weird she's walking like that-hello, can you help us miss?" She called but the woman keeps walking back and forth. "Hey lady!"

"Dia, let's communicate with her using the consoles." Pearl said as he went to the woman and pressed the a button. "Can you help us-"

"The canalave library has the best books about all pokemons." The woman said.

"Yes, I was wondering if there's some place we can rest." Pearl said and he pressed the a once more but the woman's reply is the same as what she just said.

"That doesn't answer my question ma'am." Pearl said and he repeatedly press a.

"Pearl, that won't do, it's a game let's look for something else." Platina said.

Pearl obeyed Platina and started walking away from the woman but then an earthquake just happen.

"Missy!" Both Pearl and Diamond yelled as they all went for cover. The earthquake stopped for only 5 seconds.

"That was a quick earthquake." Diamond stated feeling relieved.

"Familiar faces..." Pearl stated as he stare at the other pixelated Sprite of his, Platina and Professor Rowan.

They soon watched the three as the another Diamond Sprite arrived. They listened to their conversation. They were standing not a few inches away from them, they were surprised they didn't noticed them.

"Kaboom!"

"There was an explosion in lake valor." A sailor said as he approached the four people.

"Now, they're having a conversation." Pearl said sarcastically as he watched. "Well, it looks like we're following me then." He said as he get his bag ready.

"Barry, you go to Lake Acuity." Rowan ordered.

"He's going to the lake Missy went." Diamond said as he watched Pearl off with his undetermined flying Pokemon. They supposed to watch the flying Pokemon off but it suddenly disappeared just it disappeared in their screen. "He disappeared."

"Lucas, you should check lake Valor." Rowan said. "And Dawn and I are going to lake Verity." They then watched Lucas then walked south completely ignoring the three dex holders and rode the boat.

"No fair…" Diamond pouted.

"What's wrong Diamond?" Platina asked confused as she and Pearl looked at him.

"The boat waited for him while I just hitch a ride." Diamond cried.

"Well that is true, but we are different from them." Platina said.

"Yeah, it's probably programmers making that. We live in the real life so I'm one hundred percent sure we can freely express our feelings and decisions." Pearl said rather proudly as he tried to act like a zombie but because of the pixelation, he just stands there.

"They sounds like robots." Dia commented with a frightened voice then he looked at the vast sea once more. "I just remembered something."

"Hey Pearl, Missy , can you join me standing in the middle of the dock?" Diamond asked as he stared at his monitor. Pearl shrugged in his head and Platina just nodded. To their surprised they automatically followed Dia without giving effort of taking a step just yet.

"Now, bring your water Pokemon out!" Diamond commanded as if he's commanding his own Pokemon.

"How is that possible? There's no way I can get Zel-hiko because I'm totally aware that my bag is pixelly right now." Pearl reacted ignoring the speech box below his monitor. Platina just enjoy fully watched Pearl's dialogues and Diamond just stared at him rather lazily as a certain emoticon of -_- appears above his head which made Pearl shout more.

"PEAAAAARRRLLLL!" Diamond shouted as he jumped from his place. "Press A while facing the water."

Pearl looked at him warily but soon followed his orders along with Platina.

"The water is deep blue, will you use surf?"

"Uhh yes?" Pearl replied unsure of what is happening and he saw by the screen a picture of a Buizel and the next thing he knew he was on top of the water with Platina beside guessing she saw an Empoleon and had the same situation as he is.

"Dia, what about you, send out Regigigas-" Platina said but she stopped as she saw Dia now wearing a mechanical helmet and his DS console in his pockets. She and Pearl exchanged looks but soon were surprised as Dia yelled.

"SUPER DIA GO!" Diamond yelled then jumped high hearing bouncy sound effects and landed on both Pearl and Platina's heads.

"We're now capable of cheer dance! Go Sinnoh!" Diamond cheered.

"What's the meaning of this?" Platina asked as she still remain her posture looking up at Dia.

"I'm hacking our DS to connect to each other so that we can go wherever we like." Dia replied.

Pearl's and Platina's consoles were completely blank and both of them looked at Dia angrily expecting some answers to their obvious question but they're vision suddenly turned blank as Dia placed something in their heads.

"I'm now in control of our DS,we can do glitches and everything." Diamond explained as his voice was heard and his mouth suddenly moved. "Since you're wearing helmets like mine , we can hear ourselves through anything privately like really normal people."

"Wow Dia, I'm impressed." Pearl said coolly as he felt they're moving.

"But does that mean we're your mind slaves?"Platina asked worriedly.

"Yes, seems like it." Dia replied happily. "Ahh-But I'm not gonna do anything bad." He added nervously.

"I thought you'll be heavier since you're standing in our heads-heck,how do you even made this possible?" Pearl asked.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Last Wednesday evening, 9pm._

 _Diamond was walking around the halls with his poketch on serving as a flashlight. He was now in front of the faculty room going to talk to professor Oak or any of the professors for something. He knocked on the door rather weak then he pecked inside hoping someone is there but unfortunately there's none._

 _"No one around?" Diamond muttered rolling his eyes around the room. "Well, might as well go back-Ahhhhhh!" He screamed as a face of Gengar appeared in front of his face. This Gengar isn't a regular nor a shiny Gengar but a Gengar with a human body with a lab coat and a candle holder in hand._

 _"Good evening Dia." The Gengar said but seeing Dia horrified look, he raised his hand and removed his face which is only a mask really. "It's me professor Oak."_

 _"Professor Oak? Don't scare me like that!" Dia said as he clutched his shirt at the area where his heart at assuming he almost had a heart attack. "Why do you even wear that mask?"_

 _"Sorry about that, it's just I just supervised a drama club and decided to scare night shifting students." Professor Oak explained but Dia was both not amused and curious at the same time."I just wanted to feel young again and I have to thank you for that wonderful experience-Anyway, what brings you here so late?"_

 _"I was just wondering if I can ask a favor if I can go to the game world?" Dia said rather shyly as he fidget his fingers._

 _"You really wanted to meet your counterpart huh?" Oak clarified lazily then Dia nodded. "Very well, come with me."_

 _He and Diamond soon entered A laboratory and laying in the table are three helmets._

 _"As soon as I heard from Green you want to meet a counterpart, I immediately have these deliver from Rowan's lab."_

 _Diamond felt happy as his eyes started to cry. "So you really plan to send me to game world?"_

 _"Yes, with Pearl and Platina." Oak said happily then he soon received a glimpse from the gluttonous trainer. "But rest assured,be ready to learn how to hack things and study how to make this work."_

 _Diamond nodded._

 _"You need to study these books and all."_

 _"Yes professor, I can do whatever it takes." Dia said as he saluted like a soldier._

 _"And also, borrow Green's Porygon." Oak said. "And don't worry, he's still awake."_

 _"Alright." Diamond said as he received all 4 books and headed out._

 _Diamond arrived in front of Green's dorm 10 minutes after. He then reached the intercom and waited and just as expected Green showed up, wearing a green shirt and pajamas and glasses. He and Diamond stared for a moment and before Dia could say anything Green invited him inside._

 _"Go and sit down Dia." Green said as he put down his book and went to their little fridge beside their closets. Diamond do as follows and sit. He can clearly saw the three people Green is dorm with were all fast asleep but Dia had focused his eyes at his senior Gold's way of sleeping, his Pichu, Sunflora and Ambipom were sleeping in his arms like a child sleeping with his stuffed toys._

 _"Gold was forced." Green said as he put down a plate of cookies and a glass of milk at the little guest table and he sat down at the tatami mat opposite to His junior. He watched as Dia began to gobble up the little snack he offered and he can tell Dia enjoys as usual. "So can I help you?"_

 _Dia looked up and coughed pretending to act serious. "I was wondering if we can trade pokemons, I wanted to borrow your Porygon because your grandad tell me so." Dia said but Green wasn't convinced and just raised an eyebrow to him._

 _"It's for my studies for hacking." Diamond said hopelessly._

 _"And what Pokemon do I get for now after trading with Porygon?" Green asked fixing his glasses._

 _Diamond just shrugged. "I dunno what Pokemon do you like that I have?" Diamond asked innocently._

 _Green thought for a moment and Dia continued to eat but not in a gluttonous way. "Do you still have Regigigas with you?"_

 _Diamond nodded as his cheeks were so fat because of the cookies stuffed in his mouth._

 _"I always wanted to study Regigigas." Green muttered as he smiled excitedly. "Alright, let's trade."_

* * *

"And that's the reason why we are in this situation." Diamond finally finished his short flashback.

"That's a wonderful story but why didn't you tell us?!" Pearl yelled.

"Because you are so busy, and professor Oak said this is a surprise to you." Diamond said.

"I'm not against for not telling but this helmet is rather heavy don't you think?" Platina said trying to balance her head in case Dia might fall.

"Don't worry Missy, have it like that tv show where there's those cool Pokemon rangers with neon colored suits and gears." Diamond said. "We are the Super Poke Rangers!" Diamond said as he stroked a heroic pose.

"Hey Dia, I'm hungry!" Pearl said. "Do you have a riceball or something?"

Diamond turned silent and started to get nervous. "Oh no, I forgot to bring food." A certain light surrounded them and before they knew it they are at the library assuming that they finally to their world.

"Dia, Platina, Pearl...what are you doing here, did you finally finish exploring and what's with your pose, are you suddenly practicing for a cheerdance?" Oak's voice was heard.

The three trainers removed their helmets and saw Professor Oak and Daisy in front of them and Pearl and Platina looked behind them and saw Diamond lying at the ground assuming he outbalanced himself when they removed their helmet. Pearl and Platina are also riding their pokemons even there's no water so it's all awkward to them.

"Well Professor, for the first time, we forgot to pack our food." Pearl said hopelessly and laughed.

* * *

It's back, and I'm sorry it takes so so long, I again forget to update the stories but I'm not promising anything it will be quick but hope you enjoy and continue to wait patiently.

Please review~ thank you


	11. Chapter 11

**So in most of the previous chapters it's all about the manga version characters but as a gift and treat for you all, this is a chapter that will focus more on the anime character lives. So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: A whole new hacked world

Right now, the world of Pokemon is composed of slow motion and black and white graphics. It's a weird experience Ash Ketchum of Pallet town is expecting with Misty on his side.

"This is a strange world right Pikachu?" Ash asked his pikachu but for some reason, pikachu is s missing. " we gotta find Pikachu!" Then he tried running to a forest once he pressed the controller.

"Ash! Wait!" Misty yelled as she tried to catch up by pressing as well but a message board caught her eye, she interacted with it. " Viridian Forest ahead," she read it and continue on. She saw Ash at the entrance of the forest searching. "So did you find Pikachu?" She asked but the boy just gave her a sad look.

"I'm starting to get worried, Pikachu might be in-" Ash said but he was interrupted into a battle encounter in his screen as he stepped on the tall grass. "What?!" Misty on the other hand, saw that Ash is standing stiff.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Misty asked but no response coming from the trainer.

"Misty, where are you?" Ash yelled but he can't hear his voice. "A caterpie?" He thought looking at the black and white graphical caterpie. "Is it supposed to be green?" Something then caught his eye as a message board appeared Saying :

GO PIKACHU!

He then slide backward and out came Pikachu right in front of him. Tears then stroll in his eyes. "Pikachu, you're safe!-and rather fat, but that doesn't matter, c'mere buddy! " he tried to hug his beloved Pikachu but he can't. He also expected his Pikachu to jump at him but failed.

He looked at the screen, what's this? Tackle, thunder, defense curl?" He read it. "Are these attacks, so it's like playing a game? Alright, I'll play along. Pikachu use thunderbolt." He pressed the thunder and the caterpie just vanished out of sight and in the monitor as well.

"Ash!" Misty yelled as the black haired trainer got to his senses. "What just happened?"

"It feels weird...it's weird that I got to control my actions and I got to try it again, you too Misty!" Ash said excitedly leaving the gym leader behind.

Misty just lost her words and decided to join Ash in this little game of his. "It's hard to walk without looking where you are going…"

"You'll get used to it eventually." Ash said fascinated at the tiny screen he just discovered. He then stops at his tracks and raised his fist to the air. "BELIEVE IN YOURSELF!"

"Right, I'll try my best to follow." Misty said hopelessly as she sighed desperately. "This should be in colored."

* * *

"Hey, why is it pitch black in here?!" Jimmy's voice was heard in the pitch-black emptiness.

"Don't ask me, I don't know either!" Marina yelled back. It was empty then a title box appears on the black screen.

 ** _"What time is it?"_**

"Time? Jimmy, we should set the time!" Marina said as she randomly and accidentally hit Jimmy at the back.

"Stop, hitting me, check your poke gear would you?" Jimmy said and another small source of light appear, it's from Marina's pokegear.

"About 10:45 pm" Marina replied and They set their consoles as follows.

 ** _"That's late, I should be sleeping...nevermind, What day is it?"_**

"Day? what is today? Friday right?" Jimmy said turning his head to Marina who nodded. They set it as follows.

 **"Friday…"**

The Pitch-black came back once more after they added the given information. They waited for something to appear in their pitch black screens.

" _ **Welcome to the world of Pokemon!"**_

 _ **"Tell me, are you a boy or a girl?"**_

Jimmy and Marina exchanged looks, Jimmy was giving a confused look as if he's about to swear some bad words anytime and Marina was staring cutely in confusion like an innocent child.

"I'll pick as a boy of course." Jimmy said happily and proudly.

"Look at the players, it looks exactly like us," Marina said admiring their pixelated sprites on screen. They pressed the A button simultaneously with Nimmy picking as the male character and Marina the female.

 _ **"So, you're a boy, tell me what's your name?"**_

 _ **"So, you're a girl, tell me what's your name?"**_

Then there appear on the side of their picked sprites is a list of names.

 **Gold**

 **Hiro**

 **Oscar**

 **Matt**

 **NEW NAME…**

 **Kris**

 **Amanda**

 **Juana**

 **Jodi**

 **NEW NAME...**

"Gold's name is here but not mine? What gives?" Jimmy reacted checking the list of the picked names found in his console.

"Well, mine has Crystal's but this spells Crys wrong, it has a K and I." Marina reacted. "Amanda, Juana, Jodi? No Marina? Let's just pick the new name choice then."

Jimmy nodded. "I'm still bummed though, does this mean, Gold is much more superior than me?" Jimmy asked himself lazily.

"Oh shush, you're not the only one feeling like that." Marina replied back irritably. "But I'm not mad at them though, not mad at all." They done as follows and named themselves as Marina and Jimmy.

And as soon as possible, they found themselves in a pixelated room, their screens is showing their location as well. They looked at each other's consoles and you can see it's quite different from where they are. Right now, they're standing side by side in the middle of their room but on their consoles only one person is standing. On Jimmy consoles stands a mini pixel Sprite of himself while Marina is a female Sprite of herself.

"How do we move? Are we paralyzed?" Jimmy asked.

"Let's use this devices…" Marina pressed the right arrow button and began to move. "Controlling ourselves with the use of this controllers duh?"

"Well, don't assume that the answer is obvious to answer!" Jimmy yelled angrily.

* * *

"HEEELLLPPPP!"

"What in the world?" Drew muttered as he and May ran to the tall grass with the help of the controllers since they already figure it how and saw Professor Birch running away from a Poochyena.

"Professor?" May said watching the man begging for help. "Well, this is kinda familiar…huh? What this?"

"Hey, you there!" They saw how the box on their screen appears with this dialogue assuming it's Professor Birch talking. "Go to the bag and grab a pokeball, help me quick!" Drew was about to get his Pokemon but unfortunately he can't since he can't move his hands to his pockets or his own bag. Mahon the other hand, follow what she's been told and from her screen, three pokeball a was sitting inside the bag full of research papers.

"Treecko….Mudkip….ahh Torchic!" May said as she browse the choices. She picked Torchic of course, just like in her adventures with Ash.

Automatically, the battle with the Poochyena begins with May's and Drew's showing the battle scene.

"Of course! Fight!" May said confidently and then she started to frustrate seeing the next option.

"Scratch and Growl? No fire type moves?"

"Alright, where's my Blaziken?" May yelled. "Fine, scratch it is." She pressed the button. Watching the Torchic carefully, May then waited for the move to unleash but she didn't know that it already attacked based on their screen. "What's wrong? Attack already!"

"May you did. Check the poochyena's health bar." Drew clarified.

"Oh, nevermind then." May said laughing awkwardly scratching the back of her head. "I'll keep using scratch then."

After a few scratch attacks The battle is finally over and Professor Birch was now safe.

"Thanks, I thought I'd be a goner **."**

"Well you are indeed a scaredy cat..." Drew muttered.

"Why don't you go to the lab and meet my son, he's the same age as you and he's helping with my research."

With the help of their controllers, they successfully entered the lab and saw Ruby and a pixelated version of him on the screen.

"RUBY!" May and Drew called but the boy didn't hear anything.

"It looks like Torchic has grown close to you May, so I'm giving TORCHIC to you."

"How about giving TORCHIC a nickname?"

* * *

 **Chapter 11 is out! Thank you for your patience at waiting for a few months for this. please review if you like, it means a lot to me, it matkes me keep typing.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Unexpected, the team and the Drama

CHIC

The nickname May gave to her newly pixelated Torchic. Being in a pixelated laboratory of Professor Birch makes May remember getting her first starter. It's very similar, except Drew is with her and instead of Ash, she's with the pixelated Ruby who is named as Brandon.

"It feels me nostalgia...I swear if I have a new bike, don't have team rocket following us!" May said in a slightly worried manner.

"Alright, May, I'll be going now and do my research." Brandon said in the speech box and left.

"Sure, ignore me like you don't care." May said disappointed.

"He did..he's a program." Drew said simply examining the controls. "I think we can move freely now."

"Good, I'm beat up…" May said lazily playing the sides of her controller admiring how smooth the console is, rubbing against, she accidentally turned off the console, instantly bringing them in a dark, quiet and empty place.

"MAY WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Drew yelled.

"I don't know, I think I accidentally turned off?" May said. "I'll try turning it back on now." She then turned on revealing the opening in the console and at their background. They waited until it's over and realized they restarted the whole game.

"What did the professor said, we got to save first?" May asked nervously.

"And you did not save…." Drew said. "Let's just get over with the gender option as quickly as possible!"

May nodded and skipped the introduction.

"We'll pick Ruby this time." May said.

"Why?"

"Maybe there'll be a different story." May said giving all the information needed.

once they arrived at that scene where you going to pick a starter Pokemon...

"Now, to choose a starter, Mudkip!" May said happily.

"why?"

"I never train a Mudkip before." May said determined.

"You can just take care of a REAL Mudkip at home you know..." Drew said but May is focused. "You're not even listening to me."

* * *

"Hey Ruby!" Sapphire called as she swings from branch to branch in the pathway going to Petalburg city.

"What is it?" Ruby asked looking up seeing Sapphire swinging, he's very thankful she's wearing her short tights or else he's gonna be treated into treason for being a pervert.

"Do you had a good time sleeping in camp Ruby?" Sapphire asked in a teasing tone.

Ruby didn't respond and continue walking with Emerald laughing beside him and Wally smiled awkwardly comforting the black haired coordinator. Sapphire quickly jumped off the tree and walked behind the boys.

"I guess we're here." Ruby said. "Petalburg city." And they continue walking.

"How do you say that?" Wally asked.

Ruby stopped his walking and faced a building making them do the same. "Because of this gym, it has the same architecture from ours so no doubt this is Petalburg."

"May sweetie! Welcome home!" A woman shouted happily and hugged Sapphire tightly. She looked at Emerald, Ruby and Wally and smiled staring at them with happiness and suspicion.

"Way to flirt this handsome young men and bring them in our home, they're perfect suitors." The woman said.

"What?!" Sapphire shouted as she blushed deeply red.

"Let's see what we have here, a shy type…" The woman said looking at Wally. "A cute type…" Looking at Emerald. "And a somewhat calm and cool type…"

Ruby, Emerald and Wally exchanged looks and stared at the woman with confusion. Ruby then step up and smiled at the woman so confidently. "You must be May's mother, it's nice to meet you." Ruby said with a bow.

"What a gentlemen," the woman muttered. "Yes, I am, are you by chance asking my daughter for marriage?"

Ruby's eyes widened and caught a glimpse of Sapphire blushing red and signing him no. "Oh umm…" He stuttered.

"Who's marrying my daughter?" A man's voice appeared in the scene. It was Norman. Ruby's eyes widened as he stared at the man. "Are you asking my daughter in marriage?"

"No, umm no! it's just we are not from this world and just bumped into Petalburg city." Ruby explained. He also explained the situation they're in as well as May's.

"Is that so, I'm sorry for jumping into conclusions." Norman's wife said then looked at Sapphire. "Can I have teansy weensy favor for you Sapphire sweetie?"

"What is it?" Sapphire pouted, curious at what Norman's wife gonna say.

"Can you be my daughter until you leave? You see, I miss May so much and I need someon to try these clothes I bought." She said. Sapphire let out a loud shout that most of the people in the city hear. The boys quickly covered their ears.

"Ehhh!" Sapphire yelled and cling on Ruby's jacket. "Ruby, save me...I don't want dresses and girly things, tell her I can't!" She begged staring at Ruby's eyes. Ruby tried his best to avoid and let the mother have her favor but following Sapphire is one of his weakness nowadays.

"Y-you've been wearing dresses back at home now right, it w-wouldn't be a problem when it comes to answering one simple favor." Ruby stuttered, blushing a slightest bit, having his hands holding Sapphire's shoulders. Sapphire pouted.

"Yeah, Sapphire, just do it it'll just take only today."Emerald said grinning, he's enjoying what's happening.

"Wally, how about you? I need someone in my side for this." Sapphire begged turning her attention to Wally.

"Well, umm...I don't know what to say but do it, pity Mrs. Caroline." Wally said with a worried face.

"Three against one, that's so unfair." Sapphire muttered. "Fine! I surrender!" The boys were laughing at Sapphire's expression.

* * *

"Hey guys, can you hear that? It's sorta like screaming." Barry said stopping at his tracks as he observed his pixelated location. Paul and Dawn looked at him then exchanged looks.

"Whatever that is, it's probably your imagination." Paul said calmly turning his back but suddenly something heavy fell on top of him revealing three people with helmets. When you look at the screen, a pixilated of Diamond and another Sprite of Dawn and Barry.

"Don't tell me, Dia, Pearl, and Platina are here?" Barry said surprised at what happen.

"Where do you even come from?" Dawn asked looking at the sky with all her might.

"We came back, it's a success!" Pearl cheered.

"Yes, I'm so happy we didn't crash into bits." Diamond said.

"Get off me will you!" The text statement states assuming Paul was the one who yelled and the three do what they're told once they knew they're sitting at Paul's back.

"We're very sorry…" the three said bowing their heads in sync.

"How come we can hear your voices while we can't even her ours?" Barry's text box said.

"Well, we hacked the system of our game console," Platina explained. "If you like, Dia can be of assistance."

Diamond happily nodded, getting three helmets from his bag and placed them in their heads by force. Dawn and Barry let Diamond do his however, glared at Diamond and with the helmet on, he's looking very creepy.

"Senpai, you're being scary…" Diamond cried, his eyes are full of tears now.

As Paul stared at Diamond's adorable eyes, he can't help but avoid it, being as cold and heartless as people believe him to be. After a few minutes of programming , it's finally done and like before, they form a pyramid. With the boys on the lowest layer, the two dawns or platinas on the second and on top Diamond. They are moving in sync.

"I don't know what game is this, but cut it out!" Paul shouted. "This is getting bored, I rather sleep all day than staying in this annoying realm!"

A loud feedback was heard in their helmets causing a vibration and reaction to their helmets making them once again return to the world where the Elite Pokemon Academy existed.

They are in the middle of the field, it seems like the school has a ball game. With the group in a pyramid form and Dia on top raising both his hands, it really looks like a cheerdance.

"Eh? Go team?" Diamond muttered in confusion. They are forced to be a cheering squad as requested by Lt. Surge who is in charge of the ball game.

* * *

"If I see one more flirty Brock hiding checking out my panties, he's going to hell!" Blue said irritably as they walked to the pathway going to Cerulean City. They're from Saffron City with Brock who's always flirting and following the two girls, Blue and Crystal. Yellow got lucky because of her flat chest. For once, she's thankful for that.

"This is our last day here, I'm sure you wouldn't see him ever again, unless if we'll come back." Red said carelessly making Blue and Crystal fell to the ground dramatically.

"I say, this is a pretty nice experience huh?" Red said finding a respond from his Pikachu as he looked up at his head but unfortunately, he's nowhere there. "Pika? Where's Pika?" The whole group had his eyes on the frustrated Red.

"Maybe he's somewhere here, following us." Green said.

"He's on my head recently…" Red replied as he continue his search.

"Chuchu's gone too." Yellow said looking at the pathway behind them. "I swear she's beside me."

"Pichu's missing!" Gold yelled running towards them.

"Gold, where were you?" Crystal scolded.

"Gold, have you seen Pika or Chuchu around?" Yellow asked.

Gold stared at Yellow for a few minutes then to Red. "No, I haven't, are they gone too?"

"Maybe, they're together having a family bonding or something." Silver suggested.

"If that happen,they could have told us first." Red said.

Green released Golduck and asked him to search using his psychic ability. As they found a track, they quickly saw a hot air Balloon with a head of a Meowth. Below it, they saw two people with an odd Meowth standing like a human being they are staring at the Pikachus.

"Pika, pika, pika!" Pika cried.

"Shut up Pikachu,you're our captives now!" Meowth said. "They're not gonna save you this time, you're a bunch to handle."

"How...eh?" Red said in shocked. Seeing the Meowth talking naturally to the Pokemon. "Did that Meowth just talked?"

"Never seen a talking Pokemon before?" The stylish pink haired lady said doing a pose that models use when performing. The trainers except Yellow and Red shook their heads in surprised.

"Well, not a Meowth but a legendary per say except a Chatot though." Red said awkwardly, thinking about Mewtwo.

"Too bad, we're gonna send this Pikachus to our Boss." The blue haired man said.

"You're team Rocket aren't you?" Silver Said as he noticed the big R in their uniform.

The two smirked as they magically have red roses in their hands.

"Prepare for trouble,"

"We'll make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

" To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasting off in the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!"

The trainers just stared at them not amazed. "I...don't get it." Green said staring at them in disgust. "Why are you bringing peace if you're on poaching duty? Your motto don't make any sense."

"We're uniting our team rocket nation." James defended.

"Saving the world from devastation," Gold muttered with a cough as he began to snicker. "Let's just go to the real deal, Explotaro, Blastburn!" He let out his Typhlosion and attack Team Rocket's area with flaming fire. Green has done the same with his Charizard then the trio blasted off.

"This isn't our usual twerps…" Jessie cried.

Don't be silly, they're a lot of many." James said.

"We're blasting off again!"

"Eh? That's it?" Gold said surprised as the fog cleared up. "That's the easiest team Rocket fight I've ever had."

"I say, it's too much drama, our team rocket grunts are basically more on attacks rather than annoying mouths." Crystal said annoyingly.

Silver began to search in the abandoned hot air balloon and he has managed to find the keys for the cage. He looked up in the balloon and smiled. "Let's give this a ride, what do you say?" He invited,tossing the keys to Green.

The others nodded and and got inside one by one. It's a surprise they all fit. They spend the last few hours in a hot air balloon before they go magically disappear.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Tame the Beast (Part 1)

* * *

"I knew there'll bad things happening when I'm surrounded by these kind of people." Paul shouted bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Paul you're in detention!" Lt. Surge shouted irritably after he blew his whistle. Paul stared at him, giving him What-did-I-do look.

"Detention for destroying the team spirit of the game!" Surge defended releasing another blow of his whistle. "That's enough for the pyramid, go away sinnoh trainers." He commanded watching the pyramid slowly breaking down. Everyone was staring at Paul with guilty and pitiful eyes.

"What are you staring at, it's all your fault anyway." Paul angrily said giving Diamond a death glare as he walked away.

"What's with him all of a sudden, we are completely innocent." Pearl proclaimed. "Dia?"

Everyone then stared at Diamond worriedly. He was pale, his eyes are terrified, tears are streaming down his cheeks.

"Paul got 'cha real bad huh?" Barry said pitifully. "Don't worry Dia, he's just that way."

"Diamond, please don't cry." Platina said worriedly offering Dia her handkerchief.

Diamond started to sob, he was bowing his head and sobbing. He was about to wail but eyes of determination has suddenly appeared and he fisted his fist in the air.

"I'll tame the beast!" Diamond shouted. "I'll make Paul-senpai's face a face of an angel rather than the devil!"

Pearl and Platina fist bumped as well, joining Diamond as they celebrate, however Dawn and Barry stood frozen and fell at the ground instantly.

"NO WAY THAT WILL WORK!" Dawn shouted. "Paul has a rock and a metal for a heart."

"Just say he has no heart!" Barry defended as well.

"Befriending a wild pokemon is like taming a wild old snobbish friend, what could possibly go wrong?" Diamond said carelessly and he happily skipped his way to the kitchen.

"Knowing Paul, a battle will be more suitable than cooking cream puffs Dia, just saying." Dawn commented.

They finally reached the kitchen, Diamond quickly opened the fridge and took a bag that's labeled, "POKEBLOCKS".

"Paul's not a pokemon." Barry said confusingly.

"This is not for Paul stupid." Diamond said releasing three pokemons then picking the right pokeblock, he fed it to his Munchlax, Bastiodon and Torterra who occupied a lot of space.

He also took some food from the kitchen and fed it to his pokemon.

"What are you gonna do Dia, Paul don't do contests." Dawn said.

"I'll be cooking," Diamond said.

"Cooking? Paul ignores food." Dawn said once more.

"Who said I'll be cooking in the kitchen?" Diamond asked innocently. Everyone looked around then exchanged looks.

"We are in the kitchen so it's kind of obvious." Pearl said shrugging.

"I'll be cooking up outside, I'll train even harder for Paul-senpai." Diamond said smiling a little menacing. "And of course, I'll cook up some riceballs just in case he likes some and forfeit the match."

* * *

"NOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA TRY ANOTHER ONE!" Sapphire shouted as she ran with her hair pinned up, she was wearing a rather sexy gown picked by May's mother. The wild girl has been trying on clothes for the sixth time.

"RUBY, DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME WEAR A CUTE SKITTY COSPLAY!" Sapphire shouted.

Ruby was snickering, "What? You don't want to look more cuter Sapphire? It's just an innocent costume."

"No, no, no! That's a monster! The dress is a monster!"

Ruby then stared at his Delcatty Coco then to Sapphire. "Are you saying, Coco is a monster, I'm ashamed of you!" Ruby said as he immediately hugged his delcatty and covered his ears.

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"But I'm not giving up having you wear this cosplay." Ruby said defendedly. "Even if I have to strip you down in that sexy gown Mrs. Caroline made you wear!"

"Ahhhhh!" Sapphire then ran. "PERVERT! RUBY'S A DIRTY PERVERT!" She cried.

Ruby then chased Sapphire with a face face of a monster.

Meanwhile, Emerald and Wally are having a relaxing snack with tea and cookies, they are watching the two.

"Pervert?" Emerald repeated surprisingly then took a sip of his tea. "That's one way Ruby is a boy."

"Yeah, no matter how you look at it, us boys are being called perverts." Wally agreed.

Emerald stared at Wally. "So you're a pervert, peeking at girls hmmm?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"No, of course not, but I may be honest, I sometimes think stuff." Wally said. "Don't give me the look, Rald, that's part of growing up!"

"But we should think of ways of how to make them both act normal." Emerald said.

"Let's find a magikarp costume and made Ruby waddle around pretending they're splashing the water or the air." Wally suggested.

"Why a magikarp costume?"

"Ruby hates ugly things and Sapphire hates cute things so basically, that'll be the plan." Wally said.

"Let's have it the day we got home." Emerald said. "This'll be very very very very funny!"

* * *

 **((A/N: I'll give you a specialshipping treat(It's specialshipping in a way)! Enjoy ^_^))**

"Red-san, we're lost aren't we?" Yellow asked desperately looking at the black haired young man's back as they were walking around. They've been separated from the gang just because of herd of pidgeys flying their way, having Yellow fell at the hill and only Red is the one who noticed and saved the young lady.

"No, of course not." Red said nervously looking around. "What are you, a psychic?"

"We're officially lost and no I can tell it from your movements." Yellow said in a teasing manner.

"We're on the same boat here Yellow, please read the atmosphere." Red said irritably.

"Uhh Red?" Yellow began shaking Red's arm but Red ignored her and continue to walk but Yellow forced him not to. "Red!"

"What?"As Red turned around, he saw an angry Ursaring glaring at them.

"W-wild Ursaring! I can't make reason with him!" Yellow cried.

Red quickly took a pokeball from his bag but unfortunately there's no pokeballs there. "That's right, Green had 'em all, why did I agree to have of them with him! Why today of all days!"

"RAAAAAAWWWWWRRRR!"

Red quickly guarded Yellow behind him. "Don't worry Yellow, I'll take this Ursaring with both my bare hands!" Red said as he readies his knuckles.

"Red…" Yellow looked at the boy adoringly. "No, don't you dare hurt a pokemon!" Yellow defended, her sudden admiration towards Red has disappeared. "I've spent years trying not to harm them and-"

"I didn't mean it like that, I'll just made them knocked out or something." Red said and epically he was swept by an Ursaring's claw. His fall was epically dramatic.

"RED!" Yellow yelled running towards him. It's life or death for the two trainers.

* * *

 **I'm back! ^_^ Sorry it took so long, I' was extremely busy but I'm happy to say, it's almost our vacation so expect more soon. Expect more chapter and more fanfics….I'm not promising that I'll be fast though.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Tame the beast (Part 2)

* * *

"Paul-senpai! Please accept my Bento!" Diamond yelled at the cafeteria during lunch break. However Paul stared at his junior and the boxed lunch.

"Are you some sick Highschool girl?" Paul asked then open his textbook.

"Eh, highschool girl? Me?" Diamond asked surprisingly.

"I'm sorry but I'm not hungry." Paul said resuming to his reading as Diamond walked away.

Diamond returned to the table where the rest of the Sinnoh trainers are gather together. He sat at one of the chairs and continue to sulk like a little child.

"Didn't work huh?" Pearl asked as his way of cheering up his dear friend.

"No, he needs a cute highschool girl to make him lunch." Diamond said other exchanged looks and Barry burst out laughing.

"I can't believe there's that side of Paul that I didn't even know." Barry said trying to control his laughter.

"Heh, yeah, I was surprised as well, referring me as a highschool girl falling for a senior." Diamond said lazily enjoying the flat surface of the table. "If only there's a way to prove that side of Paul-senpai." He added with a yawn.

"Are you going to dress up as a girl Dia?" Dawn asked curiously.

Diamond stared at Dawn with his sleepy eyes then he suddenly raised his head and blinked staring at his mistress' counterpart.

"Dawn, can you cook?" Diamond said with his hand holding his chin having him look like a detective.

"Umm, a little, why?" Dawn asked densely. "Hey!"

Diamond then grabbed Dawn's wrist and dragged her to the kitchen with Barry, Pearl and Platina following them in their own free will.

"What do you plan on doing Dia?" Pearl asked the very obvious thing of why a chef such a Dia go to the kitchen.

"Teach Dawn to cook so that she can give it to Paul-senpai." Dia said cheerfully with his hands raised high.

"W-what!" Dawn asked with her face suddenly turning red. "Why me? I'm very shy and-" Dawn said frustrated. "-why not let Platina do it, I mean she looks like me."

"C'mon Platz, help a friend here. I don't want to cook a bento." Dawn said nervously and embarrassed as she dragged Platina to the counter.

"I think I'm not worthy to." Platina hesitantly said.

Dia stopped Dawn from dragging Platina.

"Missy will not cook anything for anyone." Dia said blankly.

Dia's poker face stared at Dawn. "Why are you so embarrassed Dawn, it's just making a bento for a dear friend." Dawn said with an innocent smile but for Dawn it's a sarcastic one.

"Dear friend? Why not Platina do it? She's a high school girl, She's also cute, she's also considered a friend, why does it have to be me?" Dawn said still blushing as hard as ever.

"I can't let Missy cook for just a random guy." Diamond said calmly.

"You're making it like a love confession." Dawn said annoyed but the boy just gave him a smile

"Do you want to make a packed lunch for Paul?" Diamond asked innocently.

"She secretly wanted to!" Barry suddenly said wearing a mischievous smile.

"You're not helping Barry!" Dawn yelled.

"Really, if that's the case, let's cook!" Diamond cheered.

And by that, Diamond and Dawn began to cook while the other three are having a time of their lives chatting and eating some leftovers from the fridge. It was a very happy scene. A very happy scene except from Dawn's perspective to be forced to cook for someone that's she POSSIBLY likes. After a few minutes of cooking and Diamond's expert tips and instructions, Dawn had finally made a bento worth eating for.

"Finally done," Dawn said as she pants heavily casting Diamond a mean glare which Diamond totally pretended not to notice.

"Pfftt-Dawn's bento shows every inch of her affection towards Paul it seems." Barry said slyly staring at the heart shaped rice.

"W-what?" Dawn surprisingly yelled and turned completely pink as he added more rice to cover the shape.

"What a cute way to express such feeling." Platina said as she claps gently but Dawn just glared at Barry and Platina and quickly passed the box to Diamond.

"Here, you give it to Paul since it was YOUR plan to cook something for him in the first place." Dawn stutters and began to walk away but unfortunately for her, Diamond quickly stopped he, gave back the boxed lunch and pushed Dawn in her heels towards to the cafeteria again.

"There he is, quick! give it to him, he still have 10 minutes to eat." Diamond cheered as he pushed Dawn with great force towards Paul's current location.

"THUMP!"

"Hey, watch it where you're going." Paul yelled in a menacing look but after seeing that Dawn was the one that bumped him, his eyes widened and avoided Dawn's eyes. "Oh it's you."

"Hey Paul, umm nice bumping into y-I mean, here, in case you went all hungry." Dawn said then shove the box to Paul and ran off.

Paul stared at Dawn as she away towards the exit. He then turned his attention at the packed lunch and opened it and saw just a plain bento. He smiled but something caught his eyes, there was a heart shaped mark in the rectangular shaped rice. It's not that visible so he just shrug it off and went to his classes decided to eat it later.

"So, how does it go?" Diamond asked as he watched Dawn catching her breathe. It was just the two of them outside the cafeteria.

"I'm going to kill you for this-huh? Where's the others?" Dawn asked as she realized it's only the two of them.

"They already went to class." Diamond said happily.

"Then why are you still here?" Dawn glared.

"I wanted to see Paul-senpai's reaction and also yours." Diamond said but Dawn continue glaring as they head towards their classrooms.

"But don't get too excited Dawn, it's just a packed lunch and not a love letter." Diamond continued. "But you are a little cliche. Next time, I'll add some background music."

"Shut up, you're embarrassing me!" Dawn cried.

* * *

Meanwhile, During classes, Emerald was busy at sketching. They returned to their dimension last night and of course the next day, they have classes. Sapphire is the only one who decided to stay at her dorm to rest. From all the running around from Caroline and Ruby, she deserves a rest.

"Hey Rald, What are you doing?" Ruby suddenly asked as he tried to peek at Emerald's paper but the short blonde was quick enough to hide his paper.

"Ruby, no you can't!" Emerald said as he quickly insert the paper to his bag.

"But why, mind sharing it?" Ruby begged showing his cute puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, no!" Emerald forcefully said.

"RIIINNNGGGG!"

"Okay, class is over, hand me your hand-outs." Brock said getting everyone's attention. The class did so and carry on in their usual routines.

Emerald decided to head to the dorm and Ruby decided to follow him.

"Hey, hey Emerald, let's walk together to our dorms." Ruby said.

"Oh sure."

"Hey, what's the piece of paper you're drawing? I think I saw a pokemon there." Ruby asked.

"Ah, no it's nothing I'm just lazing around drawing some sketches." Emerald said.

They finally reached the dorm, the two bid their goodbyes and carry on. Ruby was tired as usual and quickly lay down his bed, he didn't mind Wally and Silver but for some reason the huge bag that Wally was holding caught his attention. "Wally, what's inside the bag?" Ruby said staring at Wally.

"Nothing, just some stuff. Well, I'll see you later!" Wally said heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked

"Some place-the gym!" Wally said.

"Gym, are you working out, it's late and it might be bad for you."Ruby said worriedly.

"It's fine, it's pokemon training! And my health is slowly progressing so I'll be fine." Wally said. "Umm...I had Red-senpai teaching me."

"Really, can I come with?" Ruby asked as he stood up.

"No! Please no! umm ..I wanted you to see how strong I am tomorrow." Wally said. "I mean, I can't just let my rival see my progress of training."

Ruby looked at him hesitantly and shrugged it off as he dropped himself to his bed. "Alright, seems fair enough! Good luck at training!" He said with a wave.

"Thank you, I'll be off then." Wally said bowing then left the room.

"How about you senpai, what are you busy with?" Ruby asked.

"Homework." Silver said simply.

"It's kind of boring…" Ruby said.

"Do your homework."

"I don't have any."

"Do your hobby and stop bothering me." Silver said irritably making Ruby pouted. Ruby took his sewing set and open his closet and decided to start making his newly-planned outfits.

"Wait," Ruby said staring at his pile of organized fabrics. "Two...four...six….eight…-where's the orange fabric? And where's the whole skitty cosplay?"

"Maybe Sapphire have it." Silver said.

"It is a possibility but I don't remember handing her the cosplay." Ruby said giving it a thought.

Drew then arrived at the dorm. He was greeted by an angry coordinator.

"What's up with you?" Drew asked but no response. He looked at Silver. "Senpai, what's up with him?"

Silver just shrugged.

"Where's the fabric!?" Ruby yelled.

"Don't blame me, I just got here!" Drew yelled.

"I'm not interested at your fabric." Silver said and continue doing his work.

Ruby then flops at his bed and took the blue fabric instead and started sewing with an angry look.

The next day arrived and the trainers are all gathered in their usual table. Everyone was present, everyone except Ruby, Emerald and Wally.

"Hey Sapphire, where's your boys?" Blue asked.

"I don't know." Sapphire said eating her breakfast. She then saw Ruby slowly walking towards them. "Speaking of, Here's Prissy boy!"

"Morning!" Everyone greeted.

"Hey Prissy boy, you look down." Gold said in a cheerful tone.

"Someone stole my fabric and skitty." Ruby said threateningly.

"You lost your pokemon!" Blue yelled, very surprised.

"I didn't lost Coco. I lost my cosplay skitty." Ruby explained then Gold burst out laughing while the others were very confused and blinked. "I'm not gay and I'm sure that's what you're thinking." He added looking at Gold straight in the eye.

"And you didn't take it did you Sapphire?" Ruby asked.

"No way, why would I do with your stupid cosplay?" Sapphire replied.

"True but who do you think will-" Ruby said but suddenly he was glomped by Wally who forcefully put some clothing to him. Ruby also saw Emerald do the same with Sapphire, he also saw the familiar skitty cosplay outfit.

"WALLY, GET OFF ME! WHAT DID YOU-what is this suppose to mean?" Ruby asked feeling disgusted that he's wearing a magikarp costume over his school uniform.

"Emerald, how dare you make me wear this stupid outfit!" Sapphire said with a streak of pink across her cheeks.

"We just wanted to prove something." Emerald explained.

"Wait, is this the orange fabric? Wally, how could you…"Ruby said looking at the costume he's wearing.

Wally felt a sudden guilt of stealing. He bowed down not looking at Ruby's or Sapphire's eyes while Emerald is just careless.

"How could you make such a great costume with a waste of concept?" Ruby said with tears in his eyes. Everyone stared at the coordinator.

"ahem...Feebas...ahem…Milotic." Sapphire whispered, the right volume that Ruby can hear clearly.

Ruby quickly took his pokeball and hugged it. "I'm sorry Mimi for judging you!"

Everyone then laughed at Ruby's reaction, forgetting Ruby's bad temper recently.


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyy...I haven't post an update even why and I'm sorry, I'm sorry I promised you guys but I don't have a motivation to type for some reason and also I've been reading some pokespe manga,I finished the b and w arc and pending are the x and y, B2W2 and ORAS arcs so I may have something to tell a story about right? And starting from now or the previous chapters, I'll try my best to come up with the shippings and just the shippings. So Enjoy~! ^_^**

 **And tbh, I feel ashamed of putting Black in this fanfic now because *ahem* he got trapped with Reshiram *SPOILERS* but whatevs!**

* * *

Chapter 15:Our Wants and Don'ts

"Ahhhhhhh!" Black shouted in annoyance as he watched White reading some fashion magazines. A few pair of eyes began to stare at him as Black rubbed his wholeface in the table, this doesn't affect the boy though.

"Shhhhh….." The librarian loudly hissed making Black stare at the person then looked back at White.

"Prez, why?" Black asked sadly.

"Hmm?" White asked smiling.

"Why did you refuse to go to the other universe?" Black asked sadly. "It's a once in a lifetime experience!"

"Well, I'm not the only one who refused." White said happily watching Cheren and Bianca as they play a game of chess. White then went closer to Black. "Besides, Cheren said it might be boring."

Black glared at Cheren. Their eyes met but unfortunately, Cheren's innocent smile which in Black's perspective is full of sarcasm made him averted his gaze and pouted.

"And we all know you get bored easily." White said giggling.

"We don't even know what's in there." Black said then his Musharna starts sucking his head. "I'm getting jealous of our seniors who actually goes somewhere especially Dia-senpai's group."

"Musha will make everything goes fine, okay?" White said enjoying the sight that the Musharna is eating her friend's dream and Black is just being lazily happy.

"Ahhhhh!" Serena shouted. "Someone help that boy!" She was pointing at Black. Everyone had their eyes on Serena and Black especially.

"Calm down, that is perfectly normal." Bianca said calmly as she smiles.

"Normal? A Musharna is eating the boy's head! How is that normal?!" Serena shouted.

"Calm down Serena, that's just how Musharnas are suppose to do." Clemont explained.

"What? How can you say that, how can you be so sure?What kind of people of saying such a thing!" Serena asked, ignoring Clemont. She's definitely frustrated.

White, Bianca and Cheren exchanged looks innocently and faced Serena.

"His friends." They said simply in unison and this made Serena gasped dramatically.

"What's going on?" Black asked innocently with a smile entering the scenario as Musha is right beside him watching curiously.

"How were you doing?" Clemont asked awkwardly before Serena dramatically asked.

"Great, I just kinda got my mind to ease. Why you ask?" Black replied happily then Musha started to rub his cheek at Black's temple. "Thanks Musha!"

"Well, my friend Serena sorta freaked out seeing your Musharna eating you." Clemont explained ignoring the fact that Serena is being a tsundere.

"I get that issue a lot, me and Musha are just chill, this is our bond y'know." Black said laughing as he pets his pokemon.

"Uhh...Is Serena okay? She's still freaking out." Cheren said.

"Maybe Musha can suck what she's thinking now, it might ease her mind." Black suggested which made Serena conscious and refuses the offer.

However, Clemont is looking at Serena with a mischievous and annoying smile and much to the girl's perspective, it's awkward and annoying.

"What?" Serena said a little hesitant.

"Are you worried about Ash being all alone with Misty in the pixelated world?" Clemont teased.

"No, of course not!" Serena said pouting. "Well, a little bit but our game world is fine right?"

"Dude I just had a battle with my gameworld self and it's a hard battle!" Clemont said.

"Well I told you not to talk to anyone." Serena defended.

The two began to argue and discuss their gameworld experience making Black in tears in the background. He was pretending to read one of White's magazines to hide his tears from his friends.

"Hmm? Are you okay Black?" Cheren asked. The two girls looked at the boy in tears.

"Yeah, I'm not crying." Black replied in a crying yet annoyed tone.

"No, you are crying!" Cheren said straight-forwardly.

"How do you say that?" Black said still pouting.

"Well, first of all, you're in tears, second, I didn't say you're crying, and third, you're not a fan of Pokemon Musical." Cheren explained as he quickly took the magazine from Black's hands and threw it to the pile of the other magazines. "C'mon, stop being a baby!"

"Hey! I'm not a baby!" Black said. This is about the fact that I almost got in the light stone isn't it?"

 **((A/N: I know Black's got in the light stone with Reshiram but let's just make a twist and say he came back because of fanfic purposes))**

The three exchanged looks awkwardly and nodded nervously making Black yell again.

"Musha! Quick! Eat Black's thoughts!" Cheren yelled and the Musha happily does it followed. He looked at Serena and Clemont who was watching Black but in a curious way.

"That's a relief, glad he calmed down." White said. "But he never stopped ranting."

"I wanted to avoid him, we all know I can't lie to a friend…" Bianca said as she sulked. "If he asked me the reason why I refused then-"

"But Bianca, we kinda told him the truth, he just guessed it." White said.

"Yeah, how about you take Black somewhere to take a break from stress and this mess." Cheren suggested.

"You mean a date?" White asked blushing pink.

"Yeah, seems like it," Cheren said.

"Wait, this is so sudden, we're not an item alright!" White shouted turning a deep shade of red. "Hey stop grinning both of you!" Cheren and Bianca grin in a teasing way. They're trying their best to control their laughter.

"I can't take it, I'm sorry. Just admit already White!" Bianca said winking at White making the brunette pout.

"I'm sorry White but I can't control it either," Cheren said and he and Bianca burst in laughter making White lightly punch Cheren's shoulder. "but either way, take the date as a friendly playdate like the preschoolers." Cheren said, being the most matured of the four of them.

"Hey Black," Cheren called bringing the flustered White and the grinning Bianca who can't stop poking the brunette's cheek.

"What?" Black said lazily as he reads a magazine about Fantina's contests.

"We were just wondering if you could accompany White to Jubylife Studios, She needs some research." Cheren explained followed by Bianca's serious yet happy tone.

"And we're extremely busy to come along even if we want to!" Bianca said.

"Sure, no prob." Black said in an instant. "When will we go?" He asked looking at White

White looked at Cheren nervously to ask for help on how to answer the boy's question. Cheren nodded eagerly. By this, White knew the answer. "If it's okay, maybe right now?"

Black looked at his three friends hesitantly then turned his attention to the magazine. "Right now huh?"

White nodded nervously but she quickly looked at Black who suddenly shouted with glee.

"YESSSS! Perfect timing!-Ouch!" Black shouted followed by a hit of a book from the librarian.

"They're having a live performance with Fantina in it and the Manzai, the perfect time to watch live manzai! Prez, do you know all of this?" Black fangirled happily.

"No umm…" White stuttered but Cheren carried on talking it for her.

"That's a great idea Black, you two go there right now and have fun," Cheren said patting White's back and instantly pushed her towards Black so that they'll leave.

"And be sure to bring souvenirs!" Bianca said. "The cute ones for me okay?"

"Right, right! We'll keep that in mind!" Black said snickering. "Let's go Prez!"

Cheren and Bianca watched the two brown-headed leave and once they're out of sight they watched the two people that was watching the whole scene.

"I forgot you guys are still here." Cheren said looking at Clemont and Serena.

"Aww, that's the cutest scene I've seen since forever." Serena said in a very lovestruck manner.

"Is it?" Bianca asked.

"Yes, you forced them on a date without Black not knowing it." Serena squealed.

"You're just jealous you don't get to have Ash notice you as a love interest." Clemont teased then moved forward to some shelves.

"Hey! Take that back, I don't have any crush on Ash okay?" Serena shouted blushing deeply red but Clemont ignored her and just give a thumbs-up.

"Send me a wedding invitation alright?" Clemont teased and soon left to browse some research.

"Shut up!" Serena shouted then walked away angrily leaving Cheren and Bianca

"Wow, what a scene." Cheren complimented.

"Don't you think they're secretly in love Cheren?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know but that's their problem." Cheren said with a shrug as he fixed his glasses but Bianca quickly tugged his arm and dragged him outside the campus. "Where are we going?"

"Let's stalk the date, who knows what'll happen." Bianca said determined but then looked at Cheren worriedly. "You're gonna say something against my idea aren't you?"

There was a moment of silence between the two ending with Cheren's fixing his glasses again. "Actually, I would love to join you on stalking and also let's bring a camera." Cheren said smiling.

"That stupid Clemont," Serena began as she walked towards the school grounds. "Is my feelings for Ash that obvious?" She asked herself. "I mean, Ash didn't make a move on me yet-whatever I-"

"One, Two, Three." Serena heard counting nearby and saw her counterpart Y doing some exercises with her friends. Serena decided to walk towards them to watch a little closer. Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, they are all familiar to Serena since she already met their counterparts in the camp in her world. She didn't talk to Y that often because unlike her, Y is a determined person and usually is up the sky flying.

"Serena!" Y called. "Come and join us doing some exercise-X, have some action if you will."

Serena nodded and waved to the rest of the gang. She watched X lazily doing jumping jacks and Y slapping his arms because of it.

"Wow, Serena looks like YP." Shauna complimented. "Even the hair."

"Thanks."

"Say, Serena, do you dance?" Tierno asked.

"A little bit."

"Have you seen some Legendaries in your world?" Trevor asked shyly.

"What's that kind of question, of course she does, she's YP in their world so it make sense that she often seen legendaries." Shauna scolded.

"Well, I did see some legendaries but just in a blurred kind of way." Serena said.

"And here's another question for you Serena." Shauna began. "Do we have counterparts?"

"Yeah, you guys do!" Ash's voice then appeared, making Serena suddenly blush.

"Serena?" Shauna said looking at Serena.

"And your looks don't differ from theirs, also, Tierno have squirtle, Shauna have bulbasaur and Trevor have Charmander." Ash said.

"What about X? Did you meet with X's counterpart?" Trevor asked.

"X?" Ash repeated as he looked at the quiet boy who is watching him while he's busy talking to Y. "You mean him?" He pointed at X. "This is the first time I've seen his face."

The three friends gasped and looked at X in horror.

"What's with your looks?" Y asked as she let go of X.

"X don't have a counterpart." Tierno whispered.

"And I got a charmander there." Trevor said.

"I can hear you you know." X blurted out and Tierno flinched. X stared at Ash with cold eyes then to Serena, then to Y. He began to think. "You're wrong there Tierno," he began.

"And here comes XP's way of discussing." Shauna said with a yawn.

"Since Serena, Y counterpart is always with Ash and based on Red-senpai's stories in the dorm that Ash travels with the other girl's counterparts then basically this here Ash is my counterpart hence, I share the same counterpart as Red-senpai." X explained in a smart way.

"Or you could just say simply, 'I share Red-senpai's counterpart.'" Shauna said irritably.

"So Ash is also your counterpart?" Tierno clarrifies.

"I have the urge to go to the other dimensions now!" Trevor said as he started marching happily. "Can we Y? I wanted to see Serena's world and the pixel world!"

"If you want to see the game world of Kalos, I can say it's not as pixelly as you describe." Serena said.

"What? But games are made of pixels right?" Trevor said with puppy dog eyes.

"It's more of a real world 3D-ish." Serena said uncomfortably.

"What!" Ash yelled. "No fair, I went to the pixelated black and white world. Let's go there together Serena! I want to see it for myself, It might be cool!"

To this, Serena went all red and start to fidget her fingers. "Well...umm...sure." She agreed hoping that Ash would realize but unfortunately, Ash is our completely clueless hero.

"No! I don't want to see Lysandre!" X shouted as he was sitting under the tree.

"C'mon, we don't know if there's team Flare in the game world." Tierno said.

"How about Serena's world then?" Trevor asked then faced Ash. "Is there a group called Team Flare wandering around Kalos in your world?" X looked at Ash with curiosity as Trevor asked.

"Well, there's this Team Rocket who's always meddling us." Ash said angrily.

"I think we encountered Lysandre before but just once." Serena said innocently, maybe trying to get Ash to get noticed her because of her cute demeanor.

As X heard this, he immediately stand up, raising both his hands and walk away. "Okay, I'm out, I'm sorry Trevor I'm out just leave without me I don't care!" Everyone watched X as he walked away having them sighed in disappointment.

"X stop being a scaredy-cat," Y yelled. "Oh c'mon seriously!

"What's up with him?" Ash asked.

"He don't want to encounter with Team Flare, that's all." Shauna said carelessly.

"It's a pain forcing him to this school and forcing him to have an adventure again, even I don't want it anymore." Y said desperately. "Anywho, let's continue our exercise!"

"Let's make it a dance showdown!" Tierno said, pounding his fist up in the air and they started to do the zumba, an aerobic dance.

* * *

 **Probably adding more chapters but I can't guarantee if it's fast or slow. I'm running out of ideas to be honest '^_^**

 **Anyways, Please review. (It gives me inspiration).**


End file.
